Captain Jasmine Pearl and the dead mans chest
by POTC misty potter temple
Summary: <html><head></head>Jasmine's back and now, with the Black Pearl under her feet, she and Jack begin the quest to eliminate their debt with Davy Jones. But is Jasmine ready for her past to catch up to her? With Jack by her side, can she do it, or will she crumble? jack/oc will/elizabeth</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Fifteen men on a dead mans chest. Yo ho ho, and a

bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the

rest. Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum. Ha – ha – ha –

ha!" Gibbs sings from the deck.

"Gibbs, shut the hell up!" I scream from the crow's

nest.

"Aye, cap'n," he hiccups.

The Turkish prison bells ring out and I look up out to

sea hoping for a sign of Jack. He had left an hour ago

into that hell looking for something and he wasn't

back yet. I am really worried; Jack promised me he

would be back in an hour and it has been two. When

Jack usually promises to be back in a certain time, he

is back in that time, no matter what the problem may

be. Sighing, I look back out to sea, wishing for Jack

to come into my viewpoint, but he doesn't.

Boom! I look up suddenly, my eyes scanning the

ocean, looking for something until I see him. Jack,

coming alongside the fog-ridden ship.

"Gibbs, he's back!" I yell down.

Gibbs holds out a hand and helps Jack aboard. Jack

puts a skeleton's leg into his hand whilst Cotton

drapes a coat around Jack's shoulders.

"Not quite according to plan?" Gibbs asks.

I land down on deck silently and walk over to where

the crew has gathered.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack

replies.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asks.

"Mm-hmm," Jack says.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were

expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with

the Isla de Muerta goin' all pear-shaped, reclaimed

by the sea, and the treasure with it," Gibbs points out.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the

Atlantic," Leech also points out.

"And the hurricane," Marty adds.

"Aye," the crew agree.

I push my way to the front. They all fall silent at my

scowl.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck

of honest pirating," Gibbs finishes.

"Shiny?" Jack asks.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs confirms.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear

old Jack an' Jasmine are not serving your best

interests as captains?" Jack asks.

"Who you calling old?" I hiss into his ear. He

flinches.

"I apologise," he mumbles to me.

"Awk, walk the plank!" Cotton's parrot squawks.

"What did that bird say?" Jack yells.

I jump at how quickly he turns.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that

piece of cloth there," Leech says.

Barbossa's monkey hangs down from the rigging

and screeches into Jack's face and he drops the cloth.

The monkey picks up the cloth, and he attempts to

shoot the monkey with his pistol, only to find that it

misfires. Jack grabs a pistol from another crewman

and blasts the monkey as it scampers across deck.

The monkey screams in its own way and drops the

cloth, scurrying off into the rigging.

"That doesn't do no good," Gibbs complains.

"It does for us," I say.

Marty picks up the cloth.

"It's a key," he tells the crew in surprise.

"No, much better. It's a drawing of a key," Jack

answers, taking the cloth from Marty and holding it

up.

"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Jack asks the crew

when they look dumbfounded.

"Keys... unlock... things?" Leech says.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's

something valuable."

"So we're setting out to find whatever this key

unlocks," Gibbs asks, unsure.

I roll my eyes; of course we're not! We need to find

the key first.

"No! If we don't have the key, we can't open

whatever it is as we don't have the thing that unlocks

it. So what purpose would be served in finding

whatever needs to be unlocked, which we don't have,

without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Jack explains.

"So we're going after this key?" Gibbs asks.

I nod.

"You're not making any sense at all. Any more

questions?" Jack asks and I scowl once again, only

this time in confusion.

"So do we have a heading?" Marty asks.

"Aha, heading. Set sail in a... mm... a general... in

that way direction!" I frown this time. What is Jack

doing? He always has a heading.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs questions.

"Come on! Snap to and make sail! You know how

this works! Come on, oy quick, oy quick!" Jack snaps

at the crew.

As he walks into the captain's cabin, I share a look with

Gibbs. He nods and I follow Jack into the cabin,

sitting across from him on the bed.

"Care to share what that was about?" I ask.


	2. Chapter 2 bootstrap bill

"It's nothing, Jaz," Jack snaps at me from his desk.

"Don't lie to me," I snarl back at him.

"It doesn't concern you," Jack says.

"Why not?" I snap.

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You just won't!" Jack finally yells.

"Fine!" I scream back at him before walking out the cabin, slamming the door as I go.

My footsteps sound heavily on the wood and once I'm at the rigging, I latch onto it before beginning my climb up to the crow's nest. I notice I had spent more time up here than anywhere else on the ship. Gibbs is up in the crows nest when I arrive, so I sit beside him. It is mere minutes before he speaks, but it felt like hours.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asks slowly.

"No, it's fine. Stay if you want, go if you want. Do as you please," I murmur, bringing my legs to my chest.

Gibbs stays. A question is on his lips, but it is as if he is afraid to ask. He finally asks after a few seconds finishing with his contemplation.

"What happened? All the crew heard was a, 'you just won't', and your, 'fine', before we saw you storm out of the cabin," Gibbs says.

"Jack's being an idiot. He thinks I won't understand something. He won't tell me why he needed the key, why he set off with no heading. He won't tell me and I don't know why. It's frustrating, Gibbs, to not know why. Last time he didn't tell me something was just after we stopped working for the EITC and I went to find my mother, hoping they hadn't burnt her at stake, hoping she had gotten away like I was told. Only she hadn't, and Jack knew that, and he kept it from me. It's annoying, Gibbs, and I don't like it," I rant to Gibbs. He just sits there, letting me do so.

One of the crew members climbs up to the nest, relieving Gibbs of his duties. He starts his climb down the rigging and I follow, jumping halfway down to the deck and landing silently. I smile to myself; I always land silently. Gibbs lands on deck and walks toward the crews' quarters.

"Gibbs...thank you," I say. He turns and nods towards me.

I enter myself and Jack's cabin and find Jack with a bottle of rum. I glare at him as he looks up. He looks straight back down again. I pull off my boots and unlace my corset a little, so its easy to breath in whilst I have a light sleep before I'm called up to the helm tonight. I slip under the sheets of our bed.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack mumbles.

I hear him begin to stand, and I can't help but wonder why he would he would need to stand if he was in bed already. Rolling over, I expect Jack's side of the bed to be warm, but it isn't. Sitting up, I notice Jack stumbling out the door mumbling something about rum, and, quickly lacing my corset up, I follow him and walk silently down to the cargo hold.

"Times run out, Jack, Jasmine." Someone's voice rings out in the room.

Jack drops his bottle of rum. I stumble forward over my own feet and Jack sees me. He glares and I smirk slightly before moving to where the voice had come from. I gasp at what I see: a pale, soaking wet man, who has a…starfish covering one side of his face. he has seaweed draping across most of his body, as well as barnacles and other sea creatures. He looks like someone has raised him from the dead as a drowned sea man, and yet he also looks strangely familiar.

"Bootstrap. Bill Turner?" Jack asks, and my eyes widens in surprise. Will's father.

Bootstrap looks up from where he's sat on a barrel and finally seems to take in his surroundings.

"You look good, Jack, Jasmine," Bootstrap comments, his eyes flickering from Jack to me and then back again.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asks.

"No," he replies.

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum," Jack mutters but, in a silent room, everyone hears.

Bootstrap holds his arm up and I notice a very old rum bottle in his hands. Jack's face lights up and I watch as he takes the bottle, seemingly nearly breaking Bootstrap's fingers. I wince as his arm finally gives way and Jack blows off the dust. He takes the top of the bottle off before taking a swig of it. When he offers it to me, I take a sip and almost spit the stuff back out. You can't call it rum; it is practically sea water. I force myself to swallow the vile liquid anyway.

"You got the Pearl back, I see," Bootstrap comments, looking around our prized ship.

"We had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way,"Jack says lightly.

"Your son," I finish. Both jump as though they had forgotten I was there.

"William. He ended up pirate after all," Bootstrap says with a face full of regret and guilt.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asks.

"He sent me," Bootstrap answers.

"Who?" I ask, curious.

"Davy Jones," he replies. I freeze.

_Flashback_

_The tentacles cascaded over the side of the ship. I hadn't been on the ship long, maybe a few days at most. Jack and I had parted ways as we travelled to different parts of Spain. I had to find what I owed Davy Jones - since I wasn't dumb enough to bargain my soul - only he wasn't waiting. After two days, I had the black spot, and it only took a day for the kraken to arrive._

_I watched as the tentacles fall over the ship. People try to run or fight, but it wasn't working. The ship was overrun. Everyone was dying; there was only eight of us still alive. I watched as the captain - Sam - fell and that was it for everyone else. They abandoned their weapons and ran. Only I stayed._

_"__Come and get me," I whispered, and the large ghastly mouth of the beast came over the side of the ship. Turning to stab the kraken, I watched as its jaws fell over me and then darkness._

_Flashback_

"Ah, so it's you then. He shanghaied you into his service, eh?" Jack says, largely trying to hide his panic.

"I chose it," the man admits. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack and Jasmine." As he speaks, a crab climbs from his body and he slams his hand down upon it. Picking it up, he eats the thing. "I stood up for you both. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon and I ended up at the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move, unable to die. Even if there was only the tiniest bit of hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it," the man finishes and I can't help but feel pity for him. He lost everything in a week: his son, his life, his soul.

"It's funny what a man or woman will do to forestall his final judgement," Jack says, trying to be wise and smart. It doesn't work.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack," both me and Bootstrap point out.

"So did you, Jaz," Jack reminds me.

"But I paid my price. I died, went to the locker, spent two years there, and got Jones what he wanted from Spain. I never sold my soul," I say.

"He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been captains," Bootstrap adds.

"Technically-" Jack starts.

"Jack," Bootstrap cuts in, "you won't be able to talk yourself out of this one. The terms that apply to me apply to you. One soul bound to serve a hundred years aboard the ship."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really-"

"Well, then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap yells. "Jones' leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" I ask.

"I already told you, time is up. Jack, Jasmine, it comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man or woman what bares the black spot," Bootstrap says, pulling my hand into his and Jacks toward him. Letting go, he walks away.

I open my palm and flinch. I have the spot. _Again_.


	3. Chapter 3 cannibal island

**thanks libby**

I look up in shock to find Jack staring at his own palm where his spot rests. He looks at me before racing for the door.

"On deck, all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry on. I want movement!" Jack yells from the deck of the ship. "I want movement!"

"Lift the skin up!" Gibbs cries.

"All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil itself is upon us!" Jack orders.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs shouts to Jack. "Ah! Ooh! Run! Land!" Jack says. "Jack!" I hiss before addressing Gibbs, "get us to the nearest land possible." He doesn't move. "NOW!" I yell. Gibbs runs off and I look to Jack "I wouldn't understand? Because I really think I would," I whisper to him. "Jaz, I'm sorry," he whispers back. I turn myself away and go below deck. How can I look at him when he said I wouldn't understand something this important? Walking down to the cargo hold, I begin to list what supplies we will need when we hit land, since I'm hoping our destination is going to a port. The ship hits the beach and I stumble slightly at our bad landing, which means Gibbs was at the helm, or we hit land and not a port. Wandering above deck, I look down to see everyone on the sand. So we did hit land. Jack's looking around and I realise something: both he and I share similar thoughts at this moment in time. We recognise this place. I jump down into the sea and swim to the shore. "Tell me you recognise this place," I whisper into his ear once I have caught up with him. "I recognise it," Jack whispers back.

I look out over his shoulder and into the treeline.

"Morgan and Bartholomew, help us," I say, looking toward the trees.

My words die down when I spot something. There, just on the edge of the forest, are people, with paint on their skin and a dart blower in their hand.

"Never better words, Jaz," Jack whispers back.

I feel a prick hit my neck and my vision begins to cloud over. My last thought is: Jack, what have you gotten me into?

Cages. Cages. _Bone_ cages. Are they serious? Stupid cannibals! How dare they? Do they not realise who I am? I am Captain Jasmine Pearl!

I suppose I can't complain. I could be in a cage with Leech and his crew mates, but instead I'm in one with Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty - the crew we picked up when we got the Pearl back. According to Gibbs, I have been out a week and a bit. He said that a lot of the poison was injected into my veins, more so than the other crew members, which was something I don't understand but don't bother dwelling on. Gibbs has told me the bone cages we are in are the other crew members, which makes me feel ill. The bones we're standing on were our friends and crew mates, so instead of standing I sit, trying to make plans for escape, all of which seem unlikely. Gibbs also mentioned that once the drums that were beating constantly - even through the night - stopped then Jack's life would be taken. So we really need an escape route.

"Gibbs, I really need something, anything, to take my mind off Jack, the cannibals, this island! Do you have anything? A story, a song?" I complain.

"I'm sorry, Jaz, but I've told you all the ones I know already, and it's only been a day and a half. If you're bored since you woke up, what about everyone else?" he tells me.

My frustration growing, I turn away from him and slam my hands against the bones.

"Dammit, why can't they just let us out? Why leave us hanging? I can't take it! I hate small spaces like this!" I scream.

Our cage shakes slightly and I feel us begin to rise. What the hell is going on? Did they actually listen to me? I highly doubt it, but you never know. Our cage is pulled over the top of the cliff we have been hung from.

I look around once we're over and say, "Hello, whelp."


	4. Chapter 4 whelp and escape

**thank you libby **

"Jaz? Gibbs? Cotton, Marty?" Will shouts in surprise.

"Yes, whelp. We're… well, most of us are here," I shout back. Being locked up really doesn't suit me or my temper.

Will is shoved into the cage with us and we're lowered down again.

"What the hell are you doing here, whelp? Aren't you supposed to be in Port Royal, married to that rum wasting woman, living in a big house with lots of little whelps running around?" I ask him.

He blushes bright red whilst Gibbs, Cotton, Marty and the crew all laugh.

"Shut up, Jaz," he mumbles to me. "What's happened?"

Gibbs explains the problem to Will whilst we sit or stand, inputting where we feel we need to.

"Why would he do this if Jack is their chief?" Will asks and I sigh in frustration.

"Have we not just been over this, whelp?" I nearly scream. He winces.

Gibbs looks to me before looking back at Will. "Jaz doesn't take to being caged at all well. And aye, the Pelegostos have made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts as chief," Gibbs finishes.

"So he had no choice? He's a captive then, as much as the rest of us," Will concludes, something I had understood when Gibbs first explained our predicament to me.

"Worse as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form," Gibbs starts.

"Can't imagine how they ended up with that conclusion; after all that would just make his ego bigger," I mumble. Will chuckles as Gibbs glares at me for interrupting his story.

"Anyway, they intend to do him the honour of releasing him from his fleshy prison," he finishes, and Cotton bites Gibbs's fingers to illustrate.

"Argh! They'll roast him and eat him!" Gibbs yells in pain and then carries on normally.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asks.

"These cages we're in… weren't built till after we got here," Gibbs tells him.

Will removes his hands from bone cage only to realise that it's the only place you can hold onto, so puts them back on in disgust. Good, I'm not the only one feeling disgusted.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end…. When the drums stop," Gibbs explain.

"Then we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will exclaims.

"What are you suggesting, whelp?" I ask.

"Easy! Since the cages are hanging, we swing across the cavern back and forth, using our weight to force it back and forth until we get near enough to the cliff wall and grab the vines that are hanging down the edge. Use them to climb up the side," Will explains.

"Will, how did you make up such a crazy yet brilliant plan well for you anyway?" I ask as the crew begin to make the cages swing.

"I thought to myself, think like Jaz," he tells me smugly.

"And this is what you came up with? I'm not very impressed; after all, my plan would be clever, sneaky, amazing, perfect, dramatic-"

"And non-existent" he interrupts.

"Shut it," I answer back, reaching through the cage bars for some vines on the wall.

We swing the cages until our group grabs some of the vines, but unfortunately they all break loose at our strength, so we resume swinging, once again hoping to grab the vines. The crew in the other cage grab some leaves first and we quickly follow.

"Put your legs through and start to climb!" Gibbs yells.

"Come on! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will yells to the others, which is wrong (you only need 5 at most).

"Actually, you won't need everybody, 'bout 6 would do oh… dear," Leech calls from the other cage.

"Climb!" I hiss into the crew's ears before sticking my own legs through and beginning to climb with them.

Will taps my shoulder and nods toward the bridge.

"Bugger," I whisper.

"Stop, stop! Shh! Shh, stop!" Will whispers loudly, before pointing to the bridge where everyone can see a young cannibal walking across the bridge.

"Shhh!" Leech whispers before his group begins to climb again.

I go to move myself but Will puts his hand in front of me.

"Stop!" Will hisses and Leech smirks at me.

His hand reaches for the next vine, only it comes away from the cliff and he looks at it. I realise it's a snake before Leech and go to tell him, but he looks down into his hands and sees it before I can.

"Snake!" he screams, letting it go.

The other members of his group look to him, before screaming as well and letting go of the vines themselves. They scream again as their cage falls backward off the cliff, the rope that was attached to their cage, obviously having too much pressure on it, snapping. The crew are carried screaming down the chasm. Our group holds onto the vines for life and we all look up to the bridge, to see the cannibal looking to where the crew fell and then at us.

"Climb," I whisper into Will's ear.

"Move!" Will yells.

All of us begin tugging at the vines, pulling us closer and closer to the top. The young cannibal had run off after seeing us, but I'm not sure where to. Not sure if I care either. We keep going, each pull harder on our muscles. We manage to pull ourselves over the cliff edge and all of us take a breather. Angry yells come from over the side of the bridge. We all turn to look. There, running toward us, are around 80 cannibals.

"Damn!" I mutter.

"Find a rock, cut it loose," Will commands.

We all do so until a spear flies past us, landing where Marty's head had been between the cage bars.

"Roll the cage!" Will yells.

We do. The cage rolls freely down the island, causing each of us to see the world from two different perspectives: upside down or right way up. The cannibals chase after us, throwing spears or shooting arrows. The cage continues to roll, hitting rocks and bumps on the forest floor, until we roll up and stop. The cage drops and I look to see where we are. A coconut tree - a damn coconut tree has stopped us rolling! An arrow flies past us.

"Lift the cage!" Will orders. We do so.

"Aye, lift it like a ladies skirt!" Gibbs yells out to the whole crew.

"Gibbs," I growl.

"Lift it like a whore's skirt," Gibbs rephrases.

I glare; there is no changing them.

We continue to run with the cage, spears and such flying past. I look behind me and am suddenly falling. I don't want to be eaten! Why am I falling? My body hits cold water and I realise we fell into a hole full of water. Taking a well-deserved mouthful, I instantly spit it out; its sea water, which means we're at least near the sea. Will and Gibbs push the cage off us and I duck down under the gap. They quickly follow.

We look up once we hear cheers. The cannibals are all stood on the side and are waiting with spears poised and arrows loaded. One gives a cheer and they all start firing, ducking down beneath the water. The arrows skim through the water. I watch as an arrow just misses Marty and hiss as one just misses me. Coming up behind a larger piece of stone, the crew and I wait until we have a way to escape. A young boy runs up to who I presume is a leading figure for these animals and talks to him in their strange language. They look at us and then at each other, before running off.

"Jaz, you spat the water out. Why?" Gibbs asks me.

"It's sea water," I answer.

"Means the tide's running in with it. Dive down and see if you can find where it's coming from," Gibbs says.

"Since when did you become captains?" I ask.

They all look at me, before diving down under the surface. Instead of following, I begin to look for a way to scale the chasm. I find one, but the problem is that people would need a lift up to the rock before being able to make a way up the edge and over the top onto land. The crew pop back up and begin conferring with each other on what they found, which is nothing.

"So now whose plans non-existent?" I speak up. "Whilst you were showing off your swimming skills to one another, I was doing more significant work and finding a way out."

"What's your plan?" Will sighs.

"Scale the chasm wall. We get onto that ledge and climb the rest of the way. Once there is one person in the water, the person who was just boosted onto the ledge helps the person below up. Got it? Good. Now, someone boost me up," I say, taking control of my crew.

Will quickly places himself behind me and wraps his hands around my waist. I flinch slightly as his body rests on my back. He apologises into my ear and pushes me up, and I push my own body up, getting my hands on the ledge. Will lets go and my arms begin to shake as my weight rests firmly on them. Pushing myself up, I sit myself down and reach down to grab Marty's arm, heaving him up. He stays by my side as Cotton comes up next, then Gibbs, then Will and the other crew. Once we're all on the ledge, I begin to scale the side. The other crew members follow. We take a look around after we've all climbed up. We run toward the ocean which, from the sounds of things, is coming in, which is brilliant. It means we can get the Pearl away from this island quickly. We hit the beach and I realise the tide is further in than I imagined.

Looking up at my ship, I notice someone stood there, talking to another person below. Looking closer, I work out that it's Pintel and Ragetti, two of Barbossa's crew (and our old crew). Running, I jump and grab the rigging, pulling myself up. I collapse onto deck before standing, taking my coat from Pintel and my hat from Ragetti. Pulling myself together and walking to the helm, I begin to shout orders to my crew.

"Oi!" someone yells from the other side of the beach.

I turn, and there is Jack, running down the beach, and directly behind him are the cannibal tribe.

"Run, you bird! You've escaped the Navy faster than this!" I scream down the beach to him.

"Shut your trap, Jaz!" Jack shouts.

"If you can talk, you're not running fast enough!" I shout back. He glares at me but runs faster.

I pull the ship away from the beach and start battling my way against the incoming tide. I watch as Jack runs into the surf and grabs the rigging of the ship, climbing up a little.

"Alas, my children. This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost-" Jack begins. I laugh as a wave washes over him, effectively soaking him and cutting off his sentence.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he finishes.

He climbs aboard and I pull out into the water, taking us away from the island. He turns and walks toward the helm.

"God, I missed you," he whispers into my neck, kissing me slightly while wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Jack," I whisper.

"Jack!" Will yells, effectively breaking our romantic moment.

"Hello, again whelp." Jack mumbles, not removing his arms from my waist.


	5. Chapter 5 Tia Dalma

**thanks Libby**

"Jack," Will says.

Jack doesn't answer him in favour of kissing my neck and tightening his arms around my waist. I lean into his touch. Will glares at us.

"Elizabeth is in danger!" He yells.

"Will, what are we supposed to do about this?" I point out.

"Have you ever considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe lock her up somewhere," Jack suggests.

"She is locked up, bound to hang for helping you!" Will shouts.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for ones mistakes," I say slyly.

Will pulls out a sword and points it at Jack's neck. I quickly break Jack's hold on me and pull a crew mate's sword from his sheath and point it toward Will, who is stood behind Jack. Will's sword wavers slightly but he stays true to his decision.

"You fool," I whisper dangerously.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack, Jasmine. I must trade it for Elizabeth's freedom," Will says.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack's voice rings out as he finally turns the sword Will had against his neck over so the shaper side of the blade is facing outward. I lower my crew mate's sword a touch.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs replies.

"We have a need to travel upriver," Jack announces, final moving away from Will's sword completely.

I spin my crew mate's blade before throwing it down the ship, a lot like Will did when we were at the blacksmith and he stopped us getting out. I watch as the hilt shears my crew mate's arm and he drops the rope he was working on in pain, yelling out. I turn my back, knowing he will be fine.

"By need, d'you mean a trifling need – fleeting - as in a passing fancy?" Gibbs tries to change his mind.

"No, a resolute and undying need," Jack says.

"What we need to do is set said for Port Royal immediately!" Will tells us.

"Not going to happen, whelp. Get it through your thick skull," I mumble, but he hears and glares.

"William, I shall trade you the compass if you help me to find this," Jack says, bringing out the cloth and showing it to Will.

"You want me to find this?" Will asks, pointing to the cloth.

"No, you want you to find this," Jack starts.

"Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating and you're discovering and detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' whats her face, savvy?" I finish.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asks, clearly confused by what I had said.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" I ask

"Not much," Will answers.

"Then, yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth," Jack answers.

We each separate into different longboats and begin our journey up the river. Jack and I are in the first boat, with Marty rowing. Gibbs and Will are in the boat behind that, with Cotton, Ragetti, and Pintel.

"Why are we seeing Tia? Is this about the compass and it not working well, for you anyway?" I whisper into Jack's ear. He looks at me, and I hiss, "Oh, don't act like you hadn't noticed the compass doesn't work, Jack. It's obvious you're lost without it."

"Yes," Jack whispers to me, making it short.

We sit in silence - all of us - until we enter the jungle side of the river. People are stood watching us as the boats pass up the river.

"Why are Jack and Jasmine so afraid of open water?" Will asks, breaking the silence.

"Well, if you believe in such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome beast with tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The kraken!" Gibbs begins. "They say the stench of its breath is like – ooh! Imagine: the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken, and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses, if you believe such things."

I shudder slightly, remembering what it was like, and hope no one has to go through that, especially not Jack.

"And the key will save them?" Will asks.

"Now that's the very question they want answering bad enough even to visit her," Gibbs says.

"Her?"

"Aye," Gibbs answers.

The boats draw in slowly to the dock and we begin to pile out.

"No worries, mates. Tia and I go way back, thick as thieves, nigh inseparable we are, were, have been, before…" Jack trails off.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs tells him.

I snort. "It's his front he's worried about."

"Mind the boat." Jack and I pass Gibbs and we start moving into the shack.

"Jack Sparrow. Jasmine Pearl. Always knew the wind would blow you back to me," she calls out.

"Tia Dalma," Jack calls back, just as happy as she was.

"Tia." I nod my respect.

Will follows in behind me and I quickly move aside, realising I was stood in the doorway.

"You. You have a touch of destiny William Turner," Tia tells him. I roll my eyes.

"You know me?" Will asks in confusion.

"You want to know me," Tia instructs him, flirting.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help, and we're not leaving without it," Jack intervenes. I smile; he is totally annoyed at not having Tia's full attention.

"He thought he knew you." I smirk at her, and she gives a sly one back to me.

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come," she tells us, motioning for us to sit.

"Come," Jack tells Will.

We each take a seat at her small table made for four. Will is sat nearest the door, then Jack, and then me. I'm more toward the back of the room and can see into her back room. For some reason, she has a pair of men's boots which look strangely familiar but I can't place where I've seen them. Moving my gaze around the room, I spot a hat. A dark hat, with a feather sticking from the top. I know that hat. Barbossa's. Looking back at the boots, I realise they're Barbossa's too, but why would Tia have Barbossa's hat and boots? He's dead, stuck in a cave that was claimed by the sea. Unless Tia took his body…but she couldn't have! It would mean dragging the great lump through the long, winding caves. But maybe she did. I look sharply toward her and she quickly looks at me, as if sensing my movement even with her back to me. Her eyes question me: what do I know? What's wrong? I motion with my eyes to the back room, the boots, the hat. Her eyes widen and as she turns to complete her sentence, I realise that there had been a full conversation whilst I was thinking.

"Him heart," Tia finishes, and I realise that the crew had been talking about Davy Jones, his heart and his chest, but what did Jack want?

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asks.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest, could he?" Pintel tells him, before asking, "Could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what small fleeting joy life brings, and so… he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De key he keep wid him at all times," Tia explains.

"So we're looking for the key," I murmur. Jack looks at me oddly. I just shrug a little.

"You knew this," Will declares at both me and Jack.

"I did not," Jack starts.

"I might have done," I comment lightly. Jack looks at me again, and I shrug once more.

"I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save you bonnie lass, hey!" Jack exclaims.

"Let me see your hands!" Tia demands.

I throw mine out, but don't uncurl it, nor take the cloth I have to cover my spot off. Jack throws out his unmarked hand. Tia glares at him, and he pulls that hand back and shows the other. Her fingers work over the bandages on Jacks hand. Letting his cloth fall, she turns to me in confusion before taking my hand gently and looking at me dead on with curious eyes. I nod. She unravels my bandages, and I turn to listen to Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti do the black spot turn, where they brush themselves off three times, turn on the spot and then spit on the floor. Rolling my eyes, I face Tia in shock. The cloth falls from my hand. Tia hisses in shock and pulls my hand closer to her eyes to inspect it. She looks up at me.

"You shouldn't have this!" she hisses to me. "You paid your price!"

I nod stiffly. She drops my hand.

"You are safe on your own. You do not need my assistance," she tells me, before walking into her back room. Things clatter around.

"Care to explain why I'm safe without anything?" I shout through to her.

"You have had the spot and paid your price. You can't pay another," she tells me, coming back into the room holding a jar of dirt. She hands it to Jack, who looks at it in disbelief.

"Davy Jones cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you," Tia tells him.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt?" Jack questions.

"Yes," Tia confirms.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asks.

"If you no want it, give it back," Tia tells him, reaching out. I snort; he won't give it back.

"No." Jack confirms my suspicions.

"Then it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman, unless Jaz knows where it is?" Will asks, before glaring at me.

"Dunno," I tell him, and Tia throws down some claws.

We all crowd round, trying to memorise the pattern. Tia collects her claws and we begin to file out of the cabin. Tia begins to move into the back room, but I grab her wrist, spinning her round.

"What the hell are you planning?" I whisper to her.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. What you need to worry about is that your past is catching you up. What really happened when you were fifteen?" she tells me.

I let go and stride from her cabin, slamming the door shut. Fifteen…fifteen…what happened when I was fifteen? Then it hits me. I left home. I blew up the house. But what does that have to do with the Flying Dutchman?


	6. Chapter 6 davy jones

**thank you libby**

I jump quickly into a longboat and the crew, who are rowing, begin the long journey back down the river.

"How are we greeting Jones?" Jack whispers to me. I don't answer.

"Jaz? Jaz, JAZ!" he yells at me.

"NOT NOW!" I scream back. The longboat wobbles a bit as I turn my body to face him.

Jack looks at me, shocked, before turning around to talk to Gibbs. I sit in silence.

What does Tia mean? I was fifteen, I blew the house up, nothing more. I left with Jack to join the EITC, hoping to get closer to them to find out what happened to my mother, but I knew she's dead. So what does the damn voodoo woman mean? And how does this relate to the Flying Dutchman and the damn squid? Why didn't she just tell me? Why leave me to question with no answers? Did Davy Jones somehow find something valuable from my house? Did my mother escape the EITC and join his crew? But that would mean the EITC lied when they told me she died…

Groaning in frustration I put my head in my hands. Nothing makes sense. Jack looks over to me and I turn to face him. He smiles a little. I just shake my head and he looks at me in question. I shake my head again and he leans over to me. His lips lock onto mine and he pulls me closer. Pulling away, he draws me into a hug and puts his head on my shoulder. I do the same to him.

"Don't worry about Jones, Jaz," he whispers into my ear.

"I'm not," I whisper back.

"Then what's made you like this?"

I pull away from his embrace and turn my head slightly away. His arms encircle my waist, pulling me across the longboat and into his chest.

"Tia said something to me, something I can't get my head around," I mumble.

"Tell me," he pressures.

"Not now," I whisper.

I sit in his arms, my back resting on his chest and his arms round my waist, keeping me close. The boat bumps against our ship and we all begin to climb the ladder to the deck. I walk to our cabin as Jack wanders to the helm, setting us on our path to where the crab claws showed us. Slamming the door to my cabin and sitting down, I begin to chart a course back to where my old home used to be, Port Luther. I sit and begin to make a go at charting the place using the compass, only the compass won't turn the right way.

"I know what I want, I know what I want," I mumble, only it's not what I want. I don't want to go back!

The compass turns and turns. The candle I had lit to light the cabin suddenly burnt out. Tia's question burns through my mind, taunting me. What really happened when you were fifteen? What really happened? What really happened? FIFTEEN. Fifteen. What really happened when you were fifteen? What am I supposed to know? The questions fling through my head. Then there's Jones. It has to link to Jones, needs to link to Jones, and what about Barbossa? What's she planning with him?

I scream in frustration and throw the candle and holder across the room, followed by a rum bottle? Jack storms through the cabin and watches as I crumple to the floor in frustration and anger.

"Jaz, hey Jaz, what's up with you?" Jack talks quickly, running over and pulling me off the floor, putting me on the bed and encircling me in his arms.

"Tia said my past is going to catch me up, she asked me what really happened when I was fifteen. On top of that, it has to relate to Jones. Why would she say it otherwise? And she's doing something with B… nothing, nothing just forget it," I sigh.

"Jaz, your past is exactly that - the past. It can't catch you up. It's dead. Your parents, family, the house - that part of your life - nothing like that is getting close to you. Second, leave Jones to me. All you need to do is be there, 'cause you need the black parasite getting rid of, so don't worry," Jack tells me, pulling me into him. I rest my head on his chest.

"I need to go back, Jack. I have to make sure it's gone. The ruins of the house are there. My father's skeleton needs to be too, then I can relax," I mumble into his chest.

"Then we will go after we go to see Jones," he whispers to me, "whatever makes you happy, Jazzy."

"After we see Jones, you promise we won't go to Tortuga and celebrate? We go straight there," I whisper to him, looking up.

He looks pained to say it, but he does. "I promise."

"Thank you," I mumble, leaning to kiss him on the lips.

He deepens our kiss and then pulls away, pushing me down so I'm lying on the bed. He smirks down to me. I look up and smirk back. He leans back down and kisses me again, deepening it. He chuckles into my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and gasps as I lick his lip slightly. I take advantage and plunge my tongue into his mouth. He does the same and begins moving his hands down my body. FLASH, CRACK, BOOM! We jump and break contact, our faces flushed slightly, before looking out of the window. A downpour of rain has just hit us. Jack stands up, and I stay lying down with a smirk on my face and a pleading look in my eyes. Jack gives me a dashing smile and, shaking his head, holds out a hand. I pout but take his hand. He pulls me up and begins to lead me out of the cabin and into the rain.

"Jack," I call softly.

"Later, Jaz. We can celebrate after we get Jones off our backs and are making course back to Port Luther. It will keep you occupied and stop you worrying," he tells me, kissing me before running to the helm.

I make my way up to the crows' nest. Since I have the best eyesight and strongest voice in a storm, I am in the nest to look out for danger.

"Portside rocks!" I scream down as the rocks come into my view.

Jack turns the ship a little and we know we are around the right area, since rocks don't just turn up in the middle of the ocean.

"Jack, ahead! The rock circle!" I scream again.

He orders for the anchor to be dropped and a longboat to be ready in 10 minutes. I watch as Will begins to row over. A bolt of lightning lights up the sky and I see a silhouette of a ship. A broken ship.

"What did you tell him?" I yell to Gibbs, who had climbed up the rigging telling me to douse my lamp.

"That's the Flying Dutchman," Gibbs answers. I put my lamp out.

"Is he serious? He believed it? What's his plan, row over search the ship till he finds the key, and if he meets any crew man, he cuts em down?" I ask.

"Yes." I look at Gibbs, shocked, and he just nods.

"Creepy," I mutter, before turning away.

Gibbs nods and heads down. I grab a rope and am about to jump down.

"You have a debt to pay," Jones snarls from the deck.

I jump in shock, as he's suddenly here. His crew walk from points on the deck, while my crew stumble back in fear, only to have Jones' crew grab them and silence them with a weapon to the neck. Jack backs up in shock.

"You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement," He snarls. "where's Pearl?"

"I'm here," I say lightly, landing behind him.

He whirls around, his claw flying out. I duck it and stand straight, getting a look at the man, fish, squid -whatever you want to call him.

"Your beard has grown more tentacles," I tell him, circling around him and standing beside Jack.

"Pearl." he nods to me. According to my father, they were good friends, but I don't believe anything my father came out with.

"Technically, we were only captains for two years, then we were viciously mutinied upon," Jack informs him.

"Then you were poor captains, but captains nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Jasmine Pearl?" he tells us, almost mockingly.

"Why am I marked with the spot? I paid my price!" I snarl, holding out my hand.

He grabs at my wrist with his claw and pulls my hand toward himself, forcing me to stumble forward. He looks up, glaring at me, and I wince in pain as his grip around my wrist tightens. He slaps his other hand onto my own outstretched hand, and his tentacle hand makes its way over my palm. I try to pull away, but his grip tightens again. I hiss in pain. He drops my wrist and I look over my hand. The spot has gone. I nod my thanks and wipe the slime on Jack's shirt. Jones nods back and lets a quick smile over his lips, as Jack gags at the slime before his face is stone cold again.

"You already have my payment. One soul ready to serve on your ship already there," Jack tells him. My head moves to face him in shock.

"You sent him to be payment?" I mumble to him. He just shrugs.

"One soul is not equal to another," Jones.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal, now we're just haggling over price," Jack lets out.

"Price? Ptttt," Jones asks curiously.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asks.

"Less than one," I mutter. His elbow finds my ribs and I hiss.

"One hundred souls, three days," Jones states. I take a sharp intake of breath. Davy Jones looks at me and smirks. I glare at him.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off," Jack tells him. I sigh in relief; everything will go right after all.

"I keep the boy, as a good faith payment. That means you only have 99 more to go. Ha, ha, ha, ha," Jones tells us. Damn! It's not going well then.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four… maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention… he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him… would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jack informs Jones. He's grasping at straws, but you can see it's taking an effect on the man

"You wouldn't do that to a man in love, would you?" I ask.

Davy Jones' face is in a dream. He is remembering when he fell in love and, for a moment, I think it will work, when Jack walks too far and Marcus, the hammerhead shark of Davy Jones' crew, hisses, snapping the man from his thoughts and allowing him to put on the cold demeanour.

"I keep the boy. Ninety nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, Pearl, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man – a friend-uh – to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?" Davy Jones questions.

"Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood – uh, I mean ink?" Jack asks.

In reply, Davy Jones grabs his hand and pulls away, leaving it slimy but black spot free.

"Three days," he reminds us, going to leave but he doesn't.

"Jasmine, I have a crew mate whose been dying to see you since you first made the deal with me. He's been waiting 13 years somewhere around there," Jones tells me.

"Really? Can't imagine who," I say, looking about. I don't recognise any of them.

Davy Jones stands aside to reveal a man stood behind him. The man has a lobster claw hand and a fin running down his back, but other than that, he looks human from the back. He turns sharply and CRACK! I suddenly find myself flat on the floor, a hand pressed to my cheek where this man has just struck me. I am angry, but then I hear Jack's sharp intake of breath. I turn slowly over so I am on my back and half sit up. I look up, and, staring at me with anger and a hate filled face, is…

Ellis Grey. My father.


	7. Chapter 7 hints of past

I feel my face drain of any colour, and breathing becomes difficult. How can he be well, living? I killed him! I blew up the house, and he was locked inside! How did he get out? He can't be alive-he can't. Jack touches my shoulder and I feel myself flinch away from him, from any touch he gives. He perseveres and I finally find myself stood on two feet and facing my father.

"Jasmine," my father growls. I flinch at his voice. "Captain, can I bring my daughter with us? We have a lot of catching up to do."

I exchange a look with Jack. Don't let him take me, I mouth, before looking over to my father. He takes a couple of steps forward. I take around five back. He looks at me and grins as if he knows the answer. I begin to shake; I can't, I can't go with him.

Jones still hasn't given an answer. He turns to my father and time seems to slow. I watch in fear as Jones gives the answer that I didn't want. He nods his head. I freeze. Not my father! Hell, I would rather be raped by Barbossa again then spend one day with my father!

Jack pushing me shakes me from my freeze. He's grabbed by two of Jones's crew members and held back, but he's fighting. I dodge any of Jones's crew members as they try to grab me. All I need to do is make it below deck, and then I'm safe. Davy Jones's claw suddenly leaps out and grabs my arm. I fight against him, but he holds firm, his grip around my arm tightening.

"Please, no! Please don't let him take me, please!" I whimper, twisting and struggling to free myself from his hold.

Jones sneers at me and then throws me to the floor, right next to my father's feet. He grabs at my arm and I feel silent tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Jack, please, help me!" I cry. Silently, he looks toward me with his own sad eyes.

I feel myself being pulled up by my father and I face him, fear radiating from me, and I swear he can feel it. He raises his arm as if to strike me. I flinch back in fear and he laughs the cold cruel laugh that haunted my childhood.

"Three days, Sparrow," Jones says,

"JACK! HELP ME, PLEASE! SAVE ME! **_JACK!_**" I scream, but it's too late. I'm pulled away from Jack by my father and my tears begin to fall faster.

I suddenly find myself aboard the Flying Dutchman. I'm pushed forward by my father to move faster. I look across and around as fast as I can, trying to find someone – anyone, but mainly Will - who can help me. My eyes make their way across the deck and I suddenly see Will. He's stood up, looking at me in what seems like confusion. I know what he sees: me shaking in complete fear, tears running across my face, flinching at every touch my father makes.

"Jaz!" he calls.

"HELP ME!" I scream to him.

He makes his move, but two crew members tackle his arms and hold him back. I hit the floor again, but this time I was pushed. I stand up slowly and, looking back, I see a small flight of stairs. It seems I made it below deck. My father gives me another push and I keep walking, mainly to avoid any touch my father puts to my shoulders. We come to two paths: one where we can go left, another we can go right. I turn to go left but my father places a hand on my back for me to go right, and I scream in fear.

_Flashback_  
>I shake in fear. I didn't know what I'd done, but I somehow made my father angry again. This was typical for me as a child.<p>

"I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did," I beg, backing up slowly.

My father stands and I whimper in fear. He moves toward me and I cry out, fear controlling me. He grabs my shirt, lifting me off the floor, and throws me into the wall (which is easy since I was nine and didn't have the money for food). I cry at the pain my ribs suffer. He continues towards me and begins the kicking.

"Papa, stop. Please, stop it – MOTHER!" I cry before screaming.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch! I am not your father!" he screams at me but he was my father - is my father. Only he hates me.

My father stops yelling and kicking, and my body falls onto the floor with sharp breaths of pain.

"You're so pathetic. You're just like your mother: a damned witch! You should burn in hell after burning at the stake," he yells spitting at me

and starts to take his belt off

My mother runs in and stops in the doorway, watching as he makes his first two strikes to me before running over.

"No, Ellis, stop!" she screams at him, taking his arm and trying to pull him away from me.

He starts to shake her off his arm, but she doesn't let go.

"Emmeline, get away. Leave us; the girl deserves it. Emmeline, I'm warning you!" he says. She holds on.

I weakly stand, using the wall as a support. My body trembles with fear.

"Jaz, run baby! RUN JAZ!" my mother yells to me. I turn my back and head for the door.

Turning back to see if my mother is alright, I watch as my father pulls his arm away, striking her down to the floor before beginning his normal beating to her. She looks up from the floor to me with pleading eyes. I don't want to honour her wishes, but my father catches me hesitating.

"Do you want some" he yells at me

I turn and run, run for my life but I felt guilty as hell for leaving mother.

_Flashback_

I shiver slightly from the flashback; my father never failed to scare me, even now. I had been dragged down to the brig and was being dragged past many cells toward one at the far end of the ship.

"I can walk, you know."

He turns and glares at me, before opening a door and throwing me down onto the wet floor.

He walks in behind me, slamming the door behind him. I shake as he grabs some shackles from the floor. The shackles, I notice, are attached to the wall. Taking my wrist, he attaches the shackle around it and then does the other, tightening them and pulling in the chain. My feet begin to leave the floor until I'm hung from the wall, having to use arm strength to keep myself up unless I want to hang limp in front of my father. The shackles around my wrist are tight and the skin around them begins to rub raw in my shuffling for comfort.

"You deserve to be punished. You killed your own father," he snarls at me.

"You survived. How did you survive?"

He doesn't answer in favour of bringing out his favourite method of torture and I'm sure my screams can be heard from above deck.

**Will's POV**

We were all left silent as Davy Jones and his crew leave through the wall of the ship to the Pearl. The crew around me are shivering like hell when I heard a noise that chills me.

"Jack, help me! Please, save me! Jack!" Jasmine screams in fear. But Jaz doesn't fear anything, does she?

I jump when Jones's crew suddenly appear from the ship walls. I stand as the other members from the ship that sank stand. They are each given a station and they all run off to do their job. I look around, hoping to see Jaz since she was yelling for help. I spot her across deck and make my way over to her. She's being pushed toward a door which I'm presuming leads below deck.

"Jaz!" I call out to her.

"HELP ME!" She screams back.

What shocks me most is that she has tears running down her face, and she's trembling and shaking, but that can't be, can it? I suddenly realise she needs help, and I rush across the deck to try and help her, but I'm tackled by two crew members, the shark head one and one with a wheel in his back. I'm being pulled back as Jaz is being pushed forward and below deck.

"No! Jaz!" I yell, hoping she will hear, but she doesn't.

Once the door to below deck is slammed shut, the two crew mates let go of me. Rushing for the door, I try to open it, but it is shut tight and I have to give up. The shark headed one comes toward me and tells me to start cleaning barnacles from the cannons. I follow his orders, though screams below our feet stop us all from working for a minute as they ring through the storm. Screams of terror, pain and fear. The crew all look at each other, before some smirk and others just carry on working. I look down, hoping to God that those screams aren't Jaz's, only I think they are. Ignoring the endless screams, I carry on working, feeling guilt from leaving her submitted to torture begin to eat away at me. Maybe 5 minutes later organ music drowns out the screams.

**Jack's POV**

What have I done? I let her get taken, taken by that bastard, and I have no way of getting her back. My only hope is to get each and every one of those souls and bring them back to him, hoping to get Will and Jaz back. But there's no hope. Ellis won't give Jaz up without a fight and I'm here, no leverage, a ship full of scared crew, while Jaz is most likely unconscious, bleeding and bruised. I let him take her. How could I? And now, instead of fighting to get her back, I'm shut in a cabin, drinking rum till I can no longer stand the taste. My mind keeps wandering, wandering back to Jaz. How is she? Is she okay? What's her father done to her? And the main one: is she still alive? But I can't give up hope. Jaz is alive - she has to be.


	8. Chapter 8 Will or Jaz

**thank you libby**

**ooc Davy Jones fearful Jaz and Jaz in pain **

I don't know how long it has been since he left. All I know is I was drifting in and out of consciousness, hanging limply from the shackles I am in. Once my father had left, I let my tired, bleeding, battered body drop from being held up. I would not do it before that, otherwise I was showing my father a weakness I would not allow. It hurt to even hang; I had lacerations all over my body, and any other bruises or cuts I had been given stung in a pain I didn't want. A few crew members had been down to look at the famous Jasmine Pearl beaten and scared to death. Something thumped against the back wall of the ship and there was only one crew member with a peg leg. The captain.

"What the hell do you want? Please just leave me alone," I whisper in defeat.

Davy Jones walks out of the shadows and his face seems to soften as I bow my head.

"Why?" he asks in a growl.

"Why what? Why does he do this to me? Why do I look so defeated? Why what?" I ask.

"Both," he snarls.

"Because… because I'm my mother. I should have the gift of magic and when I told him I don't, he did this anyway. Why do I look so defeated? Why should you care? This is what you wanted: the great Captain Jasmine Pearl, dead and defeated," I snarl toward the end - why does he expect my story?

He walks through the door to my cell, and I flinch. He carries on, and I stare into his cold blue eyes as he lifts his claw. Suddenly, it's around my throat. He begins to close his claw and my eyes widen as he chokes me. I try to struggle but with the shackles I can't move far.

"Whilst aboard my ship, you will follow every order I, Marcus or Ellis give you, do you understand? And I order you to tell me," he snarls, his claw tightening until tears run down my cheeks.

He seems to realize that I'm choking and in pain. As he lets go, I take sharp gasps of breath and my tears are of pain, since every wound on my body is hurts. Jones looks at my arms where the shackles rub at my skin as fresh blood begins to run down them. He doesn't do anything but observe.

"You don't understand. He's beaten and attacked me since I was four. I grew up scared and in fear of my father. I took a risk when I blew up the house with him inside. If he got away, I… I would have been killed on site by him. And you want to know why I look so defeated? I finally find out he's alive and I know… I know I'm going to pay for what I've done," I whisper.

Jones walks back toward me, lifting my chin and looking into my eyes. I flinch. He lets go.

"And Emmeline?" he asks.

"Why do you care for my mother?" I retort.

He raises a claw threateningly. I glare at him.

"Why do you get to ask all the questions?" I snap.

He just glares at me and takes a step forward. I hiss slightly as I shift to control my emotions.

"Every day, same as me. Sometimes twice if she took a beating for me," I whisper in a hushed tone.

Footsteps thunder down the staircase.

"Go," I snarl.

Jones doesn't move.

"Leave!" I scream. Thunder claps from above and rain begins to pour down.

I look at Jones and see anger flashing in his eyes.

"Move! Leave! Go, you don't need to see this!" I yell at him.

He backs in to the shadows again but I can't tell if he leaves or not. My father walks down the stairs and opens the door to my cell, pulling out a key from his pocket. I hold my head high and support myself instead of hanging limp. Fresh blood begins to bubble as all my wounds are pulled, and I hiss out in pain.

"You're in luck, Jasmine, we've got a job for you up on deck. You get to see the last sky you will ever see," he whispers into my ear and I flinch away from him.

With a click, the shackles fall from my wrists, and I fall to the ground, unable to catch myself and unable to stop a scream of pain coming my mouth. My father just laughs and leaves me to stand by myself. It takes me a while; not being allowed to use my legs for most of last night and all of today has really took its toll on my body. Once up, I turn and face where I was hung from. There are blood stains on the shackles and blood stains on the walls. My blood. Slowly, I follow my father up onto deck where the rain is falling.

"Sail is stuck. Unhook it," my father tells me simply.

Looking up, I notice it's going to be a hard climb, especially in this weather. I make my way to tto the rigging and begin to climb, hissing or yelling in pain every time a wound is pulled or brushed. Once I get high enough, I reach out to tug the sail, ignoring any pain. Giving it a huge tug, the sail comes free and a huge gust of winds strikes down upon me. I stumble and topple over the side of rigging. Reaching out for anything, I catch a rope swinging in the breeze. Wrapping my hands around it, I begin sliding down, successfully giving myself rope burn but stopping the fall. I drop silently to the deck and notice everyone gathering round some of the rigging. I notice that whilst I'd been tackling the sail, the cannon the crew were pulling had been dropped. Moving my way over, I see Will. His shirt's off, and the cat'o'nines is in Bo'suns hands. I flinch as he raises his arm for the first strike.

Bootstrap grabs his arm. Many intakes of breath are heard, and I wonder why he's doing this, when I remember: Will is Bootstrap's son. I curse myself silently for not realising sooner and then put that down to my beating; it will be slowing my whole body down.

"Impeding me of my duties, are we? You'll share the punishment!" the Bo' sun snarls.

"I'll take it all," Bootstrap says strongly.

"Will you, now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Jones' voice rings out from the back and he comes toward the front of the pack.

"He's my son," Bootstrap says softly. He repeats this louder so everyone can hear. Will looks behind in shock before turning back around again.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha! What fortuitous circumstance be this! Five lashes be owed. I believe it is." Jones laughs.

Jones pulls to the whip from the bo'suns hand and holds it out for Bootstrap to take. No, he can't do that! He wouldn't do that. After everything he made me admit, and now he wants to do this to Bootstrap?

"No, no, I won't!" Bootstrap cries out. I'm glad he's mirroring my thoughts to a certain extent.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mister Turner. Your issue. Will feels its string by the bo'sun's hand, or by your own!" Jones yells.

Bootstrap stands, thinking for a while. Seconds must have passed - or maybe minutes, I wasn't sure – and Jones must have gotten sick of waiting.

"Bo'sun!" Jones calls and thrusts the whip out to him. He steps forward to collect it.

"No!" Bootstrap yells. I take a sharp intake of breath.

Bootstrap raises the whip. I can't do this! I can't let it happen. How can I? Will finally finds his father, only to have him beat him? He brings the whip down.

"No!" I yell, lunging out and standing between them. "I'll take it all and by anyone's hand."

"Jaz, no! Will calls before he's silenced.

"What is the meaning of this, Pearl?" Jones growls out.

"I thought it was obvious. I take the punishment. You can let him go," I say, gesturing to Will.

My father glares at me. I wince but that's all Jones is thinking.

"Pearl takes the punishment!" he yells.

Bootstrap drops the whip like it had burnt him. The two holding Will down push him to the floor and grab my arms, pulling my back. My father steps forward, as does the bo'sun.

"Jaz!" Will yells. I'm turned to face the rigging with my back facing the crew.

The two crew members rip my shirt open and lacerations cover my back, each one freshly scabbed over. Many sharp intakes of breath are heard. I hear footsteps behind me and I begin to tense up. A hand and a claw grip my shoulders. I flinch as I realise it's my father.

"Count," he hisses in my ear.

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"Count every lash that hits your skin," he whispers.

"No," I hiss back to him.

"Then ten lashes it is," he says.

"No, I'll count," I mumble.

"There's a good daughter!" he shouts.

Will takes an intake of breath.

Lightning strikes and I hear the whip rise into the sky…

**Will's POV**

What the hell did Jaz think she's doing, taking the lashes for me? Is she crazy? But then again, she must be. After all, she didn't mention my father was aboard the Dutchman, as well as her own. I think the man's name is Grey but I can't be sure. What shocks me most is her back. It's covered in fresh lacerations, and I can only think of one time she was screaming loud enough to cause that amount of pain; the first time I was on the ship, my first day, after the man I now think is her father pushed her below deck. Under all the lacerations, I notice some scarring then something hits me. Jaz was abused, abused by her father. It's why she hated her back being touched; she didn't want people to realise and use it against her. She keeps flinching and seems to shrink when he's around, and I work that out as well. She's scared. She grew up in an abusive home, automatically becoming scared of the abuser. Everything falls into place. The whip rises and I move forward slightly. I have to stop this. It's my punishment. A crew member grabs my arm, and I look to see who. My father stands there, shaking his head slightly. I jerk my arm from his grip but don't move forward.

The whip flies through the air with a hiss, and I flinch as it strikes Jaz's back. She jerks forward with a hiss similar to the sound of the whip and through her hisses she mumbles something.

"What was that, Jasmine?" Grey shouts to her from beside the bo'sun.

"One," she grits out, a lot louder. Jesus Christ, he's making her count! The sadistic bastard!

"That's better," he shouts, grinning wickedly.

The whip is raised again and the bo'sun seems to pause, looking at Jaz's back and then at Grey. Whispering something into his ear, Grey grins evilly and nods. The bo'suns whip lashes down again and he hits the exact same spot, only he twists his whip slightly, causing Jasmine to scream out in pain as blood drips down her back.

"Two," she spits out again.

The bo'sun raises the whip again and does the same thing, same spot. She screams yet again and. when the whip pulls away. I see a faint line of white. Her bone. I take a sharp intake of breath. The bo'sun and Grey look at each other before Grey nods.

"Three!" she yells in pain. I hear her voice and it sounds like it's about to break.

"Bo'sun," Jones voice rings out. We all turn.

"No more to the same spot. I have allowed you to clean flesh from the bone. I do not want a cripple aboard my ship," he commands, and the bo'sun nods.

He raises the whip and I turn away. I can't watch this anymore. From behind me, Jaz screams again and I can only assume that he had hit a laceration from her first night, but even through the pain she manages to grit out four and I can only feel respect for the woman. The last one is the same: the whip falls onto her skin, she screams and gives the number five. I turn back round, ready to face her but all I see is her back. She hasn't turned in favour of latching onto the rigging and taking short, sharp, heavy breaths. The crew seem to disperse, including her father, all except the captain, my father and me. Her back has blood running down it and she doesn't seem bothered. I take a step forward but am intercepted by my father.

"Come, she will talk to no one in this state," he tells me, and leads me away. I manage to turn and look back, only to see Jones leading her to his cabin.

**Jaz POV**

Pain. That is all I feel as I breathe heavily. Everywhere hurts. My back is in the worst pain imaginable. I couldn't turn around and face them all, not Will. He wouldn't look at me the same way. Someone touch my shoulder.

"Please, no more. Please," I mumble weakly.

I'm turned slowly and I face Jones. He looks at me with something other than hate in in his eyes and begins to lead me away. I don't care where so long as it's not the brig. I hiss as Jones' claw scraps against my wounds. He grunts and swings a door open. Looking round, I realise it's his cabin. There's a desk in the corner and a bed beside it and in the middle is a giant organ.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask in a whisper.

"Would you rather die of blood loss?" he growls.

I realise he is holding me up with his claw and that I wouldn't be walking without

"If it would make my father leave me alone, maybe," I snap, my vision beginning to blur.

Jones lets go and my vision blacks at the edges. I stumble, hitting the side of his desk, and fall. He catches me before I hit the floor, his claw grabbing my arm and pulling me into the chair by his desk. I hiss as I'm forced back into it and more blood flows from my back. I pull away. Sitting tense, I watch Jones' face. He looks smug. I glare. He moves away towards his organ and I feel myself grow extremely weak, my vision clouding over completely.

"Jones," I manage to choke out before the darkness pulls me under.

I wake up and am facing downward on something soft. I panic instantly. What happened? I move and feel a pain all down my back, especially in the middle, and then I remember. I was whipped. I took Will's punishment. I begin to move upward and noticed my shirt isn't around. A hand begins to spread something onto my back and I flinch and hiss at the pain, moving away.

"Pearl, stop moving," Jones growls out.

His tentacles begin spreading something on my back again. I notice he stays away from the deep laceration which hits the bone in the middle of my back.

"What… what are you putting on them?" I ask as each one begins to numb.

"A mix of rum and seawater," he informs me.

He hits the middle of my back, and I let out a muffled scream of pain.

"You were foolish to allow it by anyone's hand. Those who know the bo'sun know he prides himself in cleaning flesh from bone," Jones tells me in a stern voice.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

"Bad, Pearl. You can see your spine, more than 15cm of it," he says.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, confused.

"There is one thing in the world that I will not stand for. It is abuse. Any man who comes onto my ship and has abused a woman or child will go to the depths immediately," Jones says very loudly.

"You allowed me to be beaten, you allowed him onto your ship when he died!" I hiss as he hits my spine again.

"You took that as punishment. If I had known it was as bad as that, I would not have allowed it, and I met your father, you, and your mother when you were on a ship. I had no reason to believe he was an abusive man. As far as I could see, he didn't like your mother, but he didn't hate her or you when you were a baby," he snarls.

"You didn't stop it," I snap accusingly at the fact that he had allowed me to be beaten.

"What kind of captain would I have been?" he snarls back, putting pressure on the wound he was tending to. I hiss and pull away from him in pain. He pulls me back.

"A better one," I snap.

Pulling myself up, I grab some bandages from his desk and begin to wrap them round my body. Jones turns away as I begin to wrap them over myself. He moves over to the other side of the room and by the organ. I notice that's where a new shirt lies.

"We had a female crew member once and this is the shirt she wouldn't wear. Kept it in case she ever needed it," he tells me, throwing the shirt at me.

"Thanks," I mumble as it falls at my feet. I tie the bandage and throw the shirt over my head.

I walk over to the door and open it.

"Jones, thank you," I say softly. He only nods and sits in front of his organ.

Walking out, I hear laughter from below deck and decide to investigate. The crew members are playing liars' dice. I smirk slightly - time to get my own back. But before I can, Will steps in front of me.

"Jaz," he whispers in something of disbelief, and I sense some pity.

"I do not care for your pity, nor do I want it," I tell him.

"Then what do you want?" he asks.

"To drink myself silly and gamble," I murmur, pushing past him.

I walk over to the game being held and notice Marcus playing my father. My father loses and a new set begins. I watch most of the crew members play and understand their techniques and the game they play. Every one of them plays averagely. I begin to play a game in my head.

"I hope you do not hate me for my actions," I whisper to Will.

"What…" he says softly.

"I challenge Jones!" I yell, interrupting Will and the game that had just finished.

"I accept," Jones says, coming down the stairs. "Stakes?"

"If I win, I want protection and no harm is to come to me physically by anybody on this ship, and I want a passage to Tortuga when I choose it," I tell him as he comes by the table.

"And when you lose?" Jones asks.

"You have my soul eternity on this ship, and you can choose what you will do with me. You can beat me when you want, have me take another crew member's punishment and above all I will be..." I take a breath, finding it hard to bring the words from my mouth. "I will be a plaything a… a whore for the crew should you need it," I finish shakily.

I knew I was gambling away a lot. If I messed this up, I would be broken completely. I feel the crew members' eyes on me trailing the length of my body, and I couldn't stop a shudder of disgust. Even Jones himself rakes my body over with his eyes. But this is my only way off the ship with protection.

"I accept, but when you lose, you let me have 3 days with you before you offer your services to anyone else," he says.

I nod stiffly. We shake hands as best we can and sit down. Our dice are cast.

"Two twos," I start.

"Four fours."

"Four fives," I say, nervously glancing at my die.

"Six fives."

"Seven fives," I say, only upping the bet slightly. Now is the time for playing safe. Studying Jones' face, I see that one of the tentacles on the right side of his face was wiggling furiously while the others were not.

"Three sixes," he says and his tentacle stops wiggling.

I take a risk and think about my die. I didn't have a six, so that meant he had to have three. But rolling a six was rare.

"Liar," I say softly and begin to wince as Jones smirks.

What have I done? I just said the captain of the Flying Dutchman was a liar. How stupid can I be? I've just doomed myself to a lifetime of horror and misery. I lift my cup and Jones does the same. I hear all the crews' intakes of breath and I look from my dice to Jones'. His face turns his own shade of horror, and mine of shock. Jones had two sixes and I none. Jones stands in anger.

"Take me to Tortuga now," I say as he walks upstairs.

"Down," he calls to the crew harshly.

They all rush onto deck and Jones comes down the stairs to where Will and I stand. He grabs our arms and begins dragging us to his cabin. Will struggles so much that Jones knocks him out with his claw. Throwing us into the cabin, he slams the door, locking it shut. The ship suddenly tips to one side and I fall sideways, knocking my head on the organ. I feel the blackness cascade over me and I can't help but think why does this keep happening to me?

**I have only just noticed that I must have a problem with the number 8 because in any chapter 8 Jaz has had a bad experience. oops**


	9. Chapter 9 reunion

**thanks libby **

**ooc jack and part gibbs**

Groaning in pain as my head thumps, I wake slowly to taps by my face. Opening my eyes, I notice Bootstrap. He's smiling down at me and I can't help but let myself smile at him. He stands from his crouch beside me, offering me an arm up. I take it and allow myself to be pulled up by him. He leads me onto deck; I notice it's gotten fully dark since my game of liars dice.

"Pearl, the coast of Tortuga, as you bargained," Jones says bitterly.

I can just make out the shape of the island with all its lights, and I smell rum and gun smoke rolling from the island.

"Jones, you can't mean for me to swim to the island in this state" I hiss in displeasure

He motions for me to go, and I make my way over to the side of the ship, standing on the edge. He turns to walk away.

"You are such a sore loser," I snap at him with a smug smile.

He turns, growling, and I take my moment to leave, jumping over the side and yelling as seawater gets into my wounds. The ship suddenly sinks, and I begin my swim toward the island. I hate that man – no, I really hate that fish.

After maybe half an hour of hard fast swimming and being pushed with the tide, I make it to shore and begin stumbling my way toward the docks. The Black Pearl stood in my view and all I can do is stare until I heard Jack speak.

"We have our heading," Jack calls out in joy, but his voice held something else.

Gibbs says something in what looks to be happiness, but I can't understand him. They begin to move toward the Pearl, and Gibbs is yelling orders.

"Jack!" I call out as he turns away.

He turns to face me slowly and something seems to light up on his face. He runs a few steps toward me and I charge the rest of the way, stumbling into Jacks arms. He pulls me close toward him. My clothes soak into his and I just break. I sink into his arms, his loving embrace. I feel my knees grow weak, and I start to tremble. Jack seems to realize I'm struggling to stand, and he pulls me close and supports my weight as well as his own. I sink in his arms, and he put his head on top of mine and begins to run his fingers through my hair.

"Jaz. God, how I've missed you! I'm never letting you go again, Jazzy, never again," he mumbles softly.

I pull him closer, and he tightens his arms around me and catches the wound down the middle of my back. The scab over my wound pulls away and fresh blood begin to bubble. I can't help but hiss at the pain I feel, and he instantly lets go.

"What's he done to you?" Jack snarls, reaching for my back.

"Let's do this on the ship in a cabin first," I say softly.

He seems to realize where we are and nods, and, lifting me up, walks up the gangplank and onto the ship. He walks us over to Gibbs.

"Jaz, good to have you back," the man says joyfully.

"I love this ship," I say in return. He seems to understand.

"I'm taking Jasmine to our cabin. Do not disturb us unless we are attacked. Even then, knock before entering," Jack says sternly. Gibbs nods.

Jack quickly walks over to the cabin. After backing into the door, he quickly places me on the bed and I can't help but think what we would have done if I hadn't have been taken and if Jones had taken the spot away for good. Jack rummages round in the cupboards and, after a while, he finds what he's looking for: a half empty bottle of rum. I wince a bit, realizing that this is one of our strongest bottles and will hurt when it goes on the wounds. Jack walks out of the cabin, after instructing me to take my shirt off. I do as he says and sit, my back facing the wall behind me. He walks back in and Gibbs follows behind him. I had forgotten that Gibbs was our go to guy for wounds; Jack obviously felt he couldn't do a good enough job. They come round to my back and Gibbs begins to peel the bandages away from my skin. I grit my teeth to stop myself yelling out. He gets down to the last layer, and I can feel that this is the one with the blood soaked through.

"One fast movement, Jaz. After three," Gibbs tells me. I nod, gritting my teeth.

"One," he says slowly.

"Two," he cries and pulls the bandage off, along with all the other scabs that covered the laceration.

I scream loudly at the pain. It burns every part of me. Slowly, I take gasping breaths and focus on anything but the pain. The blood runs down my back and Gibbs quickly wipes it with a rag so that he and Jack can get a good look and see what needs stitches. When enough blood is mopped up and they can see some of the wounds, they each take a breath and Jack comes round to face me.

"What the hell, Gibbs?" I snarl. He doesn't answer.

"What the hell did he do to you?" he asks, nodding slightly.

"He…" I cut myself off with a scream of pain.

Gibbs had poured the rest of the rum onto my back. It hurts. It's like being stabbed multiple times in the same wound; each time the pain goes deeper. It burns my back and I feel as if my body would burn up in the pain.

"Gibbs, you bastard! You never said you were throwing rum all over me!" I yell, beginning to turn and face him.

Jack grabs my arms, pulling me back around to face him. He looks at me with his own pain in his eyes and takes my hand. I squeeze his hand hard and he winces, understanding the pain I feel on some level. God, it hurts! I hadn't had rum thrown on a wound in more than two years and had forgotten the pain it always causes. Gibbs begins to pour some of the rum onto a cloth and he starts rubbing more rum into the deeper parts of my cuts, ignoring the one in the middle of my back. Gritting my teeth to ignore the pain, I focus on Jack who's watching me with curiosity. Gibbs hits my deepest wound and I flinch, pulling away from him and hissing my displeasure.

"Sorry," he murmurs, "Jaz, I'm moving onto the wound in the middle. The one... the one down to your bone."

I wince in pain as he slowly begins to clean it. He hits the bone, and I pull away, quickly tensing.

"Jaz, I'm sorry, but please stop moving and please un-tense so I can help," he whispers.

I wince but slowly relax my body. As he moves the cloth back into my wound, carrying on with cleaning it, Gibbs knocks it. I cry out in pain, and Jack suddenly moves over and his arms circle me, pulling me into his chest. I relax to his touch. Gibbs moves back in and brings in the cloth. I tense up unable to stop it. Jack just pulls me closer when Gibbs hurts it again, and I hiss in pain and try to move forward, but am unable to since I'm in Jack's hold. I wince in pain as Gibbs carries on.

Eventually, he decides he has cleaned it out enough and begins rubbing some antibiotic cream in. I flinch and hiss as he does so. He finishes quickly and hands begin to wrap me back up in bandages. Gibbs neatly ties the end off and disposes of the blooded rags by quickly setting them alight. He turns to me.

"Do not get them wet and God almighty, Jaz, no hard work," he tells me sternly.

I just nod in acceptance and begin to stand.

"Speak to no one about this, Gibbs. It is our secret. You tell anyone, and I will class it as mutiny, understand?" I snap, and then speak again in a softer tone, "Thank you."

He just nods before walking out. Jack pecks my lips before following him out and coming onto deck.

"You're not supposed to be doing hard work back to the cabin," Jack complains.

"Walking is hard work. I'm staying on deck, and don't you dare say I have to go back. I want to be on my ship again. I need to take in its beauty! Please," I beg.

"Fine, but don't work too hard," he tells me before wandering up to the helm.

"Well, well. I had wondered where you were when Sparrow showed up without you," a voice calls from behind me.

I turn slightly and face the voice.

"Norrington?" I ask the man.

"Pearl." He nods.

"You've looked better, Norrie, a lot better." I smirk.


	10. Chapter 10 Norrington

**Thanks Libby**

"I should be saying that to you, Pearl. You look horrendous," he tells me.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, must we have such a bad conversation now right before I go down below to sleep?" he sneers.

"That bad it gives you nightmares, huh?" I tease.

He just walks away, following after another crew member. A crew member walks up to me and, looking up, I see… Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up?" I ask.

"I escaped," she says arrogantly, "I thought you were with Davy Jones."

"And so I was, but it wouldn't seem like that now," I snap.

Jack walks over. "Elizabeth, I do hope you don't mind, but I will be taking Jasmine with me now. After all, we have a lot of catching up to do," he says slyly.

Not waiting for an answer, he wraps his arms around my waist possessively and walks me over to the cabin, kissing my neck every now and then as he goes.

"Jack," I mumble.

He doesn't answer, instead opening the door and walking us in. Then, he slams the door shut with his foot and, taking a hand off my waist, locks it before wrapping his arms around me again and turns my body so I'm facing him. He places a small kiss on my lips. I pull away to end the kiss. He tightens his arms and kisses me furiously, working me backward as he does so. My feet hit the edge of the bed and I tip backward onto the soft sheets, hissing into Jack as the wounds on my back flare in pain. Jack doesn't stop in favour of running his hands through my hair. As I scrape my nails down his back, he moans into my lips and I chuckle, breaking the kiss for air.

"Jack… Jack," I gasp, "we have to be quiet, the crew - the walls, they're thin."

"I don't care," he says, before kissing me again.

I wake early. The morning light is only just beginning to stream through window of our cabin. I slip quickly from the bed and begin to collect my clothes, which had been tossed around the cabin. The only types of covering I have are the bandages around my waist. Throwing the clothes on, I sneak silently out of the cabin so as not to wake Jack up and wander slowly to the helm, thinking about last night. Granted there wasn't much sleep involved. I smirk to myself and step up to the helm before my smirk slowly falls from my face and I feel myself flush. At the helm stood Gibbs his face, displaying one of disapproval and knowing. My embarrassment increases as Gibbs chuckles knowingly.

"Do you ever listen to my advice because, from what I and most of the crew heard last night, that wasn't taking it easy," he tells me in a tone of a father talking to a child.

I flush bright red. "Shut up, blame Jack."

He just laughs and walks off to tighten some ropes. I grumble to myself in embarrassment and take the helm, sighing. An arm curls around my waist. Looking up, I look into Jack's deep brown eyes and feel myself go red. He kisses me on the lips and we hear cheers. Breaking the kiss, we look down onto the deck, and I see nearly all the crew raising their swords and cheering for us.

"Get back to work!" we both yell.

Elizabeth and Norrington both walk onto deck together. Jack and I hand the helm over to Cotton and walk down the stairs and onto deck. Jack heads over to where Gibbs and Elizabeth are stood, while I walk over to Norrington, who looks quite alone.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that!" Gibbs cries out.

"He wants the chest," Jack drawls out darkly.

The conversation moves on slightly, just enough out of reach that I can't hear. Norrington turns to face me as I lean on the side of the ship beside him.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would've given anything for her to look like that when she was thinking of me," Norrington says to me.

I can't help but look at him sharply. I had also seen what had gone on between Jack and Elizabeth and for some reason it bothered me more than Jack flirting with a whore ever had. It hurt a lot to see him looking at another woman the same way he looked at me last night. But I play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean, Norrie," I say.

"Oh, I think you do," he replies.

"Don't be stupid! She… she trusts him, that's all," I reply, but even as I say it I don't believe it.

"So, that explains why they are looking at each other like that."

"Stop," I whisper.

"So you do understand what it explains, then?"

"I said stop," I snarl.

I move away from him, but he pulls me back to him and makes me watch the helm stairs where Elizabeth sits in my spot. He forces me to walk a little further forward.

"Being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a marriage, right here, right on this deck, right now," he says softly.

I take a sharp intake of breath and pull away from Norrington and stand where we were stood before

"He only just got me back and now… now he's flirting with another woman. How dare he? How dare she?" I rage.

Norrington smirks. "Jealous?"

"No," I snap.

"Oh, I think you are," he whispers, leaning his face close to mine, so I can feel his hot breath, on my face.

"I am not," I snarl.

"Yes, you are. You definitely are."

"No."

Norrington laughs.

"What about you? You're jealous of Will and Jack," I snap. His laughing immediately stops.

We look at each other in surprise that we basically said the same thing to each other. Softly, I begin to chuckle, and not long after Norrington joins in. Someone tugs on my arm, so I am no longer beside Norrington but am facing Jack. Turning to look back at him I notice him sinking off into the crew.

"Why are you laughing with him?" he asks harshly.

"Why shouldn't I?" I snap.

"You're mine; you shouldn't be laughing with him, like your married to him your not. He tried to kill us!" Jack snarls.

"I am not yours. I am a free spirit, and I don't care what he's done. Why don't you go off and marry Elizabeth?" I snarl back.

Jack turns and walks away toward the longboat that had been assembled. Unfortunately, I have to follow, but I notice Norrie and Elizabeth also join the walk. Each of us sits down in the longboat. Jack is at the front, clutching his jar of dirt, and that means one thing: his black spot has returned. I sit next to Norrington as Elizabeth sits on her own. Ragetti and Pintel join us and pick up the oars. The longboat is lowered until it hits the water. They begin rowing toward the island ahead of us.

"You're pulling too fast," Pintel complains.

"You're pulling too slow! We don't want the kraken to catch us," he answers back.

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes, and I don't think it's a kraken anyways. I heard it said kray-kin," he snaps.

"What, with a long A?" Ragetti snaps.

"Aye," Pintel confirms. Both me and Norrie roll our eyes.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-ens how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and krack-ens closer to that," Ragetti says.

"Well, we aren't the original Scandinavian, are we? Kray-ken," he sneers back.

"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I want," Ragetti snaps.

"But…" Pintel starts.

"Shut up, you annoying crew members," I snap.

They jump and turn to look at me. Norrington does also. I shrug and whisper to him, "I have a short temper." He just nods in return.

Jack turns and glares at me. I don't even look at him. How dare he tell me I was his? I am not a possession. He's a stupid idiot for thinking he can control me. The longboat hits the beach, and Pintel and Ragetti jump out and begin pulling the longboat ashore. I quickly jump out also and Norrington follows, then Jack, and finally Elizabeth. She immediately starts following my compass, and I follow with Norrington behind me and Jack running to catch Elizabeth up. She begins to walk backward and forward over the same spot, before stopping and looking over to Jack. I feel myself flare with anger.

"What does it point to?" I ask.

She doesn't answer in favour of sitting down on the sand and throwing the compass down.

"Don't throw that compass!" I snap.

"This doesn't work, and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most," she complains and sits down in fury.

Jack walks over. I sit myself down next to Norrie, who has already given up standing. "Yes it does, you're sitting on it."

"Beg your pardon?" she asks.

"Move!" Jack snaps.

He signals for her to get up, and she does. He then signals for Norrington to start digging. The man sighs, giving me a pleading look for help. I raise an eyebrow. He chuckles and seems to understand that it's not going to happen, so he begins to dig and Jack sits on a sand dune. Shutting his eyes, he begins to meditate. I pick up small sand piles and put them into my hand, letting the sand run through my fingers. Norrie stays digging for a while before THUMP! I lift my head, and Jack's eyes snap open. We scramble for Norrington. Reaching into the hole Norrie made, we lift a chest up, and Jack takes a shovel and knocks the lock off, opening the chest. We notice lots and lots of letters. Elizabeth pulls some out and begins to read them. I knock them from her hands.

"They're private," I hiss. She sneers a little in reply.

Jack pulls out a smaller chest and we all lean in, hearing the steady beat of his heart.

"You were actually telling the truth," Norrie says in surprise.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people always seem surprised," Jack says.

"With good reason!" someone yells from behind. Will.

"Will, thank God you're alright! I came to find you!" Elizabeth launches herself at him after they have said their hellos.

"Whelp! You're okay, no more be owed?" I ask.

"Jaz! Glad to see you looking better and no, no more be owed," he tells me.

"Good."

"How did you get here?" Jack interrupts.

"Sea turtles, a pair of them strapped to my feet," Will answers cheekily.

"Not so easy, is it?" I chuckle.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will says.

"You do?" Jack asks.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones," Will starts.

"What?" Elizabeth asks.

"What?" Jack repeats in a high voice.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finishes.

"Oh, you're welcome, then," Jack tells him.

"Everything you said to me, everything you told me was a lie!" Elizabeth snaps.

"You seem so surprised," I hiss.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love," Jack tells her.

"Oy, what are you doing?" Jack snarls.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will says.

"I can't let you do that, William, 'cause if Jones is dead, who's going to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key," Jack says, as he has his sword pointed at Will.

Will backs up slowly and then, grabbing Elizabeth's sword, points it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I'm glad you're here to see it," Will snaps.

Norrington draws his sword.

"I can't let you do that either, so sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack says happily.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest: I deliver it, I get my life back," he says.

"The dark side of ambition," Jack says.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrie comments.

I draw my sword and point it at Norrington, who points his at Jack, who points his at Will, who points his at me.

"I made a deal with Jones. Until my father is dead, I cannot allow Jones to die, and I don't care who I kill to get what I want," I snarl.

Everyone stares at me.

"What? Who said this couldn't be a four way fight? Why does it have to be a three way fight? I'm eager to join, after all. You have just heard my reason," I say as if they are all stupid.


	11. Chapter 11 four way battle

**thanks libbby**

"Whose side are you on?" Will demands.

"Do I have to be on someone's side?" I ask, smirking.

They look at me dumbly. I sigh and strike at Norrington. He looks shocked, but then a smile seems to grace his lips and a full battle begins between us. Soon one begins between Jack and Will. We each start chasing after one another as a different person gets the key. I start my battle with Will, who still has the key luckily. Elizabeth is screaming at us to stop but none of us are listening. Slipping in a sneaky hit, I manage to steal the key from Will, and, using that to my advantage, I do a runner up to the church.

"Norrington! You… you…" I leave the threat hanging, hoping my distraction has worked. Jack and Will stop to look at Norrington he stares at them dumbly then at me running away.

"I don't have the key! She does!" he shouts in anger.

They all begin chasing after me, each one trying to get further ahead than the other. Norrington catches me once I begin up the stairs in the church. We battle slightly, before I use being on a higher step to my advantage and push him back into the wall with my feet. Stumbling back at the force, he quickly dives for my feet and pulls them out from under me. I kick him in the face and get up. He uses his strength and bigger body and, grabbing my arm, spins me round and walks me backward into a wall, trapping me there. He pushes his lips onto mine, but I struggle back against him and he pulls away.

"You are beautiful," he whispers to me, running up the stairs and dangling the key from his hand.

"Norrington, you bastard!" I shout from behind him and begin the chase.

Jack charges past and then, grabbing a rope, he goes down somehow instead of up, and Will flies to the top, snatching the key from Norrington as he goes. I can't run up these stairs. I spot a window and, sheathing my sword, I climb out and begin to walk along the wall to where Norrington and Will now battle. They make their way onto a roof, and both me and Jack do too, now side by side. We look at each other, me smirking a little, before I step back and allow Jack to step forward. He grabs the key and both Will and Norrington turn to face us. Grinning slightly at them, I see Norrington rolls his eyes and Will just looks furious.

"Do excuse me while I kill the people who ruined my life," Norrington says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want to kill me after you just said I was beautiful?" I say, slightly disgusted toward the end. I don't think I can look at him in the same way again after he said that.

"Yes." he smirks and nods.

"Be my guest," Will interrupts .

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former commodore, shall we? Who was it who, at the very moment you had two notorious pirates safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirates and take your dearly beloved all to his self, hey? So whose fault is it really, that you've ended up a rum pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates and is lusting after one who is already taken?" Jack says sneakily, and Norrington blushes at the end.

"How cute, Norrie's lusting. Unfortunately, I aren't lusting back." I smirk.

"Enough!" he yells, swinging his sword at us.

Jack grabs me and we roll over the edge of the roof. I luckily land on my feet but then am pulled down by Jack, as he doesn't land on his feet. He pulls himself up, throws the key over his neck, and begins walking toward an empty grave.

"Jack…" I start, but he walks right into it and falls in. "Too late," I mumble standing and walking over. "Alright down there?" I yell.

"Oh, shut up Jaz," he mumbles, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Help me out!"

I hold out my hand and Jack grabs it, pulling back. He rises slowly, and, leaning closer to him, I reach out for the key around his neck. He leans up to me, assuming it's a kiss.

"Nice try, Jack, but you should know Jasmine Pearl never loses." I smile.

Jack's face pales as he realises what I mean. Smirking, I let him go and laugh as he hits the floor of the grave.

"You're such a-"

"Pirate?" I laugh, cutting him off.

Jack has suddenly disappeared from the grave and a wheel rolls past me. I shrug until I hear a "ha" from him. Looking down, I notice the key has gone.

"Damn!" I snap.

The wheel rolls into the jungle. I sigh, before chasing after it. It doesn't take me long to catch up. Will and Norrington are still fighting, but this time in the wheel itself. Jack is running on top of it, looking left and right to see if anyone is watching us, but mainly checking if Elizabeth is defending the chest. I look down for a split second as something catches my eye. Jack, on the floor. Jumping over him, I hit the floor and yell in pain. Jack had grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him. I try to kick him off, but he won't budge. He begins to stand and lets go of my ankle. I glare at him, he smirks, and I stand, only for Jack to dive at me.

"Sparrow, go away!" I snap.

He doesn't listen, in favour of pushing me into a tree. I struggle against him. He laughs and I yell in fury.

"Haven't we got a key to be chasing?" I snap.

He lifts his hand and in it is the key.

"How? When?" I ask.

"Work with me first. We do this as a team, together," he hisses. I nod sharply.

"When you were behind - far behind - I fell out of the wheel and then, running back in, battled Will and Norrington, before getting the key and swinging out onto the top. Then, realizing we were about to go down a hill, I grabbed a tree, swung out and landed in front of you when my branch snapped. I grabbed you so you didn't follow the idiots," he explains, and I look over his shoulder.

"Jack, the chest!" I hiss.

He turns around, and I slowly take a coconut from the floor as Jack does the same. There, running through the jungle, is a member of Jones' crew, who happens to have the chest in his arms. Raising my arm, I throw the coconut. It hits his hand. Jack throws his and it hits his head, knocking it clean off. We run for the chest. Jack slots the key into the chest and turns. The headless fish person behind us is yelling for his body to follow his head.

"Shut up," I snap as his body hits a tree.

Jack lifts the lid and I look inside. I take a breath. There in the chest lays Jones' beating heart.

We hear rustling behind us. I turn and see a crew mate of Jones stumble out of the bushes and stand. Jack, shoving the heart into his jacket and slamming the chest lid shut, throws the chest to me and we run through the jungle, slapping foliage from our path.

We make it back onto the beach, and I notice the tide has come in and our longboat is surrounded by water. I follow Jack as he runs over towards it. I throw the chest into the boat, and Jack throws the heart into the jar of dirt, making a mess as he does so. Hearing a loud yell, we turn. Jack grabs an oar and I grab another, leaving one left in the boat. For some reason, we have three. Probably put one in the wrong longboat after using it. We turn together and hit the person behind us, which turns out to be one of Davy Jones' crew mates. I smile as he falls down and then, looking up at the sound of swords hitting swords, I hiss as most of Jones' crew rush out of the jungle. I snarl as the bo'sun sees me, smirks, and runs straight for me. We engage in combat, him taking offense and me taking defence. He pushes me back, and I hit the back of the boat, the oar nearly tumbling from my grasp. Beside me, I see Will and Jack. We smile at each other and, striking the person I was fighting, turn and hit Will over the back of the head, and see Jack do the same. He tumbles down, and Elizabeth rushes over. Jack tells her something and then Norrington shows up.

"Not with the chest in the boat!" I hear Norrington yell.

He grabs the chest and Elizabeth pushes Will in.

"Don't wait for me," he says, and runs with the chest toward the jungle. The crew follow him, but not before the bo'sun smirks at me.

"I say we respect his final wish," I mutter. We all nod and turn to the boat, throwing our stuff in.

Pintel and Ragetti push the boat further into the tide as we all hop in. The sea is extremely calm. I sit beside Jack, and Elizabeth has Will's head in her lap. I hold onto Jack and put my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me. I feel sick, really ill, and I don't know why. I can't say it's seasickness because I don't get seasick. I have never been seasick before. We get to the Pearl and climb aboard.

"Welcome back captains, where's the commodore?" Gibbs yells.

"He fell behind," Jack says.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief," Gibbs whispers.

I may not have looked at Norrie as a friend, but I didn't look at him as an enemy either. The fact he gave himself up for us makes me feel respect for him. As I dwell on my thoughts, Jack comes behind me and wraps his arms around me. I lean to his touch and Gibbs steps behind us.

"Jaz, the bandages need changing later," he says. I nod but don't move.

The water beside the ship bubbles, and then a ship rises in one fluid motion. Davy Jones stands facing us. He makes eye contact with me and nods discreetly. I nod back, and Jack pulls away from me, grabbing his jar of dirt. He steps forward and lifts the jar. I step forward too, and he turns to me.

"I'll handle this," he says, turning back. "Oi, fish-face! Lose something, hey – oup!" He stops and topples down the stairs.

"Jack," I groan and race down after him.

"Got it!" he yells, lifting the jar to prove it, before standing. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got! I gotta jar of dirt, I gotta a jar of dirt, I gotta a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?" he screams over in a childish taunting motion over the fact that he has the heart.

"Enough!" Jones growls

My father steps forward to the ship side and looks at me with a harsh glare. I flinch and then remember I can't be hurt so long as Jones is alive. I smirk at him, and his glare falters a little, and then comes back full force. The cannons on Jones' ship suddenly appear. My face loses all colour, and I feel like I will throw up.

"Hard to starboard!" Jack mutters before I can get one word out.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" I scream to the helm. Elizabeth glares at me.

Gibbs grabs the wheel and my ship begins to turn. The first boom of a cannon rings out as a cannon ball skims past my ship. I wince at the sound it makes and rush for the helm, taking the wheel from Gibbs. I turn the Pearl completely, taking on my role as captain completely. I had to outrun this ship because, if I didn't, I would either die or live a life of torture.

**nearly finished. but how's it going to finish?**


	12. Chapter 12 The Kraken

**Thank you Libby**

Another cannon ball whizzes past my head as I push the Pearl to her limits.

"Faster, faster, faster," I mutter to myself.

Another cannon sounds. I feel it hit the stern and flinch when I hear all the wood splintering.

"She's on us!" Pintel - or Ragetti, I can't tell which – yells.

"Would you like to take the helm and see if you can do any better?" I screech back in anger. Now is not the time!

"She's fallen behind!" Elizabeth yells, and Jack comes to me with his jar.

I sigh but keep pushing the Pearl; I can't fall back into firing zone. Jack leaves me to my job as Will comes to talk to him. I sail the Pearl through the seas when suddenly we all lurch forward and she stops. I pale; I remember this. Rushing to the side, I notice the sea bubbling beneath my ship. The kraken.

"Where is it? Where is the – no!" Jack mutters to himself as he scrambles through his now smashed dirt.

My eyes widen. Norrington. No wonder he gave himself up - he knew he had the heart and now, now we're all going to die.

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will shouts, pulling Elizabeth away from the rail.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asks naively.

"The kraken," I whisper, but everyone hears.

Will begins to yell orders, seeing that I won't. I turn to Jack, only to find him still scrabbling in the dirt. I bend down and grab his hands, feeling the black spot beneath my palm. He looks at me, and I see fear in his eyes.

"Go," I whisper.

"What about you?" he whispers back.

"It's not after me. I will be fine, as will the crew. The ship might not be, but I will."

He nods, standing. We make our way to one of the longboats. I push him in and lower the boat, just as the tentacles begin to make their way up the sides. The boat hits the sea as Elizabeth yells. I hear cannons going off, and the kraken's tentacles vanish from the ship as Jack rows hard and fast. I grab my sword and await the next battle with the beast. The tentacles fly over the ship in what I can only assume is anger. They take out anything in their path, going after everything that moves. People are yelling from the cargo hold, and now I understand why will had organized it the way he had: so the kraken would go after the gunpowder and, regrettably, the rum, which is in a net. Once its tentacles are around it, one of us will shoot. Will approaches me with the gun.

"Will you shoot?" he asks.

I nod and take the gun from him.

"Give it here! You might hit Will," Elizabeth snaps, reaching for the gun.

"I'm a pirate. I don't miss!" I hiss.

She moves away to the starboard side, looking out. I follow her, knowing what she'll see: Jack rowing away.

"Oh, you coward," she whispers.

"He is no coward! I told him to go. He is doing it to distract the beast. When he's far enough away, he will drop his hand into the sea and have the kraken come for him, and then quickly row or swim to the island. It gives us time to escape!" I snap.

Moving away, I begin to take aim. As Will yells for me to shoot, a tentacle grips my leg and pulls on it, hard. I land heavily on my arms and stomach, and it begins to pulls me back. Drawing a sword from a dead crew member, I start swiping it crazily at the tentacles that hold me captive. I'm pulled toward the hole in the back of the ship from where the cannon balls hit it, and where the kraken attacked. I feel the pressure of the hold decrease and look down. An axe is dug in firmly between me and the tentacle, and, looking up, I see Pintel and Ragetti stand holding one each. I stand and nod my thanks, before rushing back out, trying to find the gun. Looking up and hoping to see Will free, I watch as the gun sails over my head, and that Will is still trapped. Elizabeth runs after it. I decide to go help Will; if she wants to hit him, she can. Will becomes free as I step under the net and the tentacles wrap around it. He lands heavily on the floor, and I lift him up, only to be driven back down from the force of the explosion. The kraken shrieks in pain and retracts back into the ocean. I stand and help Will, looking to the helm where the shot was fired. I see… Jack stood there, with Elizabeth wrapped around his legs. I twitch in anger as Jack helps her up.

"Captain order's?" Gibbs yells to us.

"Abandon ship into the longboat!" Jack says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I couldn't leave you," he whispers, but is looking toward Elizabeth. But then again, the helm is behind her, and that is his favourite place. Am I missing something?

"But, captain, the Pearl!" Gibbs says.

"She…she's just a ship," I say.

The surviving crew look at me in pity. They know that no matter what bad things happened on this ship, I still love her. It's the same with Jack, who nods regrettably.

"She's right. We have to head for land," Elizabeth adds.

Gibbs starts to assemble the longboat and people pile in. I begin climbing down the ladder, before I realise what I had left. Launching myself back up the ladder and through the door into the cabin, I quickly begin pushing the desk across the room. It doesn't take me long to find the panel of wood I need. I push down on it and the one next to it, and both pop out. There it was, wrapped in brown paper...

"Jaz, hurry!" Will calls.

Grabbing the brown package and pushing it into my coat, I push the panels back in and run out of the cabin. Jack is saying his goodbye to the ship, so I leave him. He needs the time alone. I climb down the ladder. My foot loses its grip on the next rung down, and I fall slightly, but thankfully Will is there to support me and he puts my foot back onto the rung.

"Thanks," I say softly.

"It's fine." He laughs.

I look back up and toward the deck to check if Jack is coming, and gasp in shock and pain at what I see: Jack and Elizabeth together, kissing. Judging by the gasp beside me on the ladder, Will has also just seen them. I feel something in my heart, and it hurts. I am watching my husband kiss another woman, and it hurts more than anything I've felt before

"Come on Will, Jaz!" Gibbs hisses.

We drop into the boat together, and I move to sit at the front, feeling tears prickle in my eyes. It killed me to watch Jack with her. I was fine with him flirting with a whore, but to kiss Elizabeth? That was something I am not okay with. But why would he kiss her? Is he in love with her? I feel a tear slip down my cheek, but I angrily wipe it away. Looking back to Will, I see him with a blank face. He's hurt but is choosing not to show his feelings, and I must do the same. A sudden thought occurs to me: has Jack been cheating on me? Elizabeth drops into the boat and I turn my head to watch Jack come down.

"Where's Jack?" Will asks.

"He elected to stay behind and give us a chance," she replies.

I turn sharply. He wouldn't do that - he's too selfish! He came back after I told him to run.

"Jack wouldn't do that," I say, frowning.

The crew face me.

"Perhaps you don't know Jack as well as you hoped. Go," Elizabeth snarls.

The longboat begins to move toward to ocean.

"No, we can't! We can't go without Jack, I won't allow it!" I say, my voice breaking slightly. I don't care if he's cheating, I still love him.

"Go!" Elizabeth repeats.

I stand and try to run through the crew. Gibbs rises and grabs me.

"No, let me go! I have to go back, I have to talk to Jack, I have to be with him! We do it together!" I scream.

Gibbs pulls me into him, but I fight back against him, pulling away. Will stands and takes me into his stronger arms and pulls me into him. I struggle.

"Jaz.. Jaz, stop!" he says.

"No, I can't leave him - I won't leave him!" I cry.

The boat hits the ocean and a large wave knocks it. The sickness from before overcomes me, and I wriggle out of Will's arms enough to lean over the side and throw up, disgusted in myself for feeling like this. The crew look at me in horror and, anytime I try glaring at them, the sickness happens. Will holds back my hair and runs his hands through it, as well as rubbing my back, attempting to comfort me while I moan my annoyance. I throw up the last of the contents of my stomach and move to face the crew and the Pearl. I see tentacles slowly making their way up the side, and then the kraken pulls my ship down, and Jack with it.

"No!" I choke out.

"NO!" I scream.

"JACK!" I yell, hoping he can hear, but I know he won't. He's dead.

I collapse into Will and begin to sob. He pulls me into his chest and I see from the corner of my eye Elizabeth, with tears sliding down her cheeks, and that makes me cry harder. Was I not good enough for him? I don't care. I love him, and now he's gone. I cry into Will and he offers as much comfort he can. I must have cried for more than half an hour because, when I have finally cried enough, I look up, still in Will's arms, and see people stood holding candles, each of them looking at us with pity. I don't want to see them. Will tightens his arms around me, and I let out a shuddering sigh of pain. He seems to understand because his arms tighten slightly.

Our boat hits a dock and the crew all stand, except me, Will, and Elizabeth. They tie up the boat, and Will stands with me. He directs me to the edge of the boat, and Gibbs holds his hand out. I take it, not thinking, and he pulls me up and draws me into him before letting go. Will takes me back, and I can feel Elizabeth's glare. My anger is fuelled. How dare she? She's hurt Will by kissing my husband, and then thinks she can glare at me? Just wait till I tell Jack… Jack. Then I remember he's dead, he was eaten by the kraken. I let a tear slip into Will's sodden shirt.

They open the door, and I pull away from Will. We walk in and I realize it's Tia Dalma's hut. Something hits my chest. Looking down and opening my coat, I see the brown package. Tia would know what to do with it. Something hits the floor and the patter of feet come straight for me. I look up to see Tia.

"Oh my child, the horror you have suffered," she whispers.

I feel myself break inside, and I let the tears flow. She pulls me into her arms and run her hands through my hair like a mother would do to a child, and I let my tears flow freely, not holding anything back. It hurts: to know he was dead, to know our last kiss was our night of passion after I came back, to know the last kiss before his death was with Elizabeth. I let myself cry for a few minutes before I gain control of my emotions. Tia slowly pulls away and leads me to a chair. I sit on her command and pull my feet to my chest. Will takes the other chair, and Elizabeth takes another on the other side of the room. I put my head on my knees, hoping to sooth the sickness that has come back. Tia comes back with a tray full of mugs and begins to hand them around. The crew all take one, and she offers one to Elizabeth, who declines.

"Against the cold and sorrow," she explains.

Elizabeth takes one, but she doesn't drink from it. Tia walks past and doesn't offer a mug to me. From the look on Will's face, it's rum.

"What, no mug for me?" I ask with a little anger in my voice.

She looks at me sharply, but then understanding seems to cross her face.

"You don't know, do you?" she asks.

"Know what? What's wrong now? Why won't anything go right for me?" I ask.

"You have been experiencing mood swings and unexplained sicknesses. What are they symptoms of?" she tells me.

I pale in realization of what she means.

"No, I can't be! I would have known - I…I…" I stutter.

"Yes, Jasmine Pearl. You are pregnant," she announces.

The crew, including Elizabeth and Will, gasp, and my jaw drops in shock. But Tia has moved on. I snap my jaw shut and try not to think about it. Being a mother with no father - a widow – it's wrong.

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that, with the Pearl, you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul," she talks to Will.

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone, along with one of its captains," Will says.

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs cheers.

"He didn't have us fooled. Something happened. He wouldn't leave me!" I whisper to myself. No one hears, thank God.

"Never another like captain Jack," Ragetti calls.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel adds.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth says.

I feel a rush of anger as I see the kiss in my mind. I tense, and my body quivers as I fight back the urge to jump at her. I watch as my crew all take a drink. Tia comes back with one for me. I take a sip and spit it back out immediately. She just smirks.

"What the hell's in that?" I snarl.

"Herbs, roots, and water," she says.

"Jack wouldn't give me that," I complain in a pained voice.

I make a disgusted face at her while Will begins to talk.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back… Jaz…" Will trails off. I smile at him.

"Would you do it, hmmm? What would you - what would any of you be willing to do, hmm? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'is precious Pearl?" she asks us.

"Aye, he did the same for me," I say, standing.

"Aye," Gibbs copies.

"Yes," Elizabeth says softly. Will looks pained, and I feel for him.

"Aye," he repeats, looking at me.

"Alright, but if you're going to brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters," she says.

Thumps ring as boots make their way down the stairs of her shack, and I begin to recognize the boots, and then…

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa yells out, biting into an apple and allowing the juices to spill down his chin as the monkey sits beside him.


	13. Chapter 13 Barbossa is alive

**Thank you Libby**

I sit there in shock. How can she think I would sail with him, of all people? Him, the man who raped and marooned me twice!

"Congratulations, Jasmine," he growls out.

"Why did you bring him back?" I snarl to Tia.

"I need him," she whispers.

"Do you know what he's done?" I whisper venomously.

"Yes?" she whispers again.

"How could you?" I snap.

"Jasmine!" Barbossa calls.

"Shut up, SHUT UP! You don't get to speak!" I yell. "I'm cursed - I have to be! Everything has gone wrong: I blow up my father, then I end up in the locker, then, when I come back, I get raped and marooned, then I get sent to jail, only to be freed, then I get raped and marooned – again! - then I nearly get shot, then I'm nearly hung, then I get the black spot – again! - then I get kidnapped to the Dutchman, where I'm beaten and tortured by my father who miraculously survived, then I escape, only to have the kraken ruin the rest of my life, then I find out that I'm pregnant, my rapist is still alive – oh, and, since I forgot to mention, Norrington kissed me and was in love with me - probably still is – and, on top of that, Beckett has come back and wants to kill me as does my father! How absolutely marvellous!" I rant.

"Wait, Norrington kissed you?" Elizabeth says.

"Yes, it seems he's done waiting for you," I say with a smirk.

"Well, what about Jack? It seems like he couldn't be bothered with you - after all, he didn't even say goodbye." She smirks.

Too far. I dive from my chair and knock her out of hers. We land on the floor, and I begin punching her with all my might as she claws at me. We roll over each other, trying to get good hits. I get a good scratch along her lip, one that is deep and drips with blood. She grabs my hair and, rolling on top, begins her own punches. I roll her back to the bottom and begin my own series of assaults. Then, suddenly, she's gone and I'm fighting the air around me. Will's pulled me off her, only she needs to pay. I want her back under my fists, which are now dripping in blood. Elizabeth is being stood up by Pintel and Ragetti. I struggle against Will and get free, launching myself back at her. I ram her into the wall and try to begin another round, and then she's gone again and I'm being pulled back, but this time with different hands, arms that wrap themselves around my stomach and hands that grip my wrists, pull me back into the opposite wall, and slam me against it in hope to rid me of some energy. I get a look of the hands and see long, dirty nails.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" I scream.

The person who held me lets go, and I see Barbossa, the only one with enough strength to hold me back other than Jack.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! Never! I don't want you anywhere near me. Stay away!" I yell and stumble out of the back door of Tia's cabin.

I'm breathing heavily. My chest hurts, my head's spinning and, for once, I am trapped. I can't escape. I can't go back into the cabin, or I would have to face Barbossa, and I can't go forward because Tia's shack is surrounded by water. I stumble backward as one of the wooden planks on the dock collapses and hit the shack wall. I slide down and put my head between my knees and wrap my hands around my legs. Why now? Why this year? Why has it all happened in such a short space of time? I can't raise a child, but how can I give it up? It's wrong to abandon a child, but with my life now - my father alive, my rapist alive, my husband dead… I cry out in frustration and throw a crab trap next to me into the water below. Burying my head into my arms, I just breathe. Everything is going wrong. Something rustles from beneath me and, looking down and opening my coat, I see the brown package. Pulling it out, I begin to unravel it, letting the moonlight glint off the silver…

"Jaz?" someone yells.

I quickly re-wrap the package and shove it into my coat.

"Jaz!" the person yells again.

"What Will?" I say, recognising his voice.

"Thank God, we thought you'd…" he trails off.

"What, done a runner? Why bother? It's not like I could find Jack without my crew. Why did you interrupt my peace?" I hiss.

Moving some of the crates to the side, he sits beside me. I stare out into the water.

"I know how you feel," he says softly.

"Do you, do you really?" I ask

"Yes, you feel hurt over what Jack did with Elizabeth, but you also have a pain in your heart from where he broke it. You're trying to push away the feelings so as not to feel that pain, but then you're also feeling anger and extreme frustration at the fact Norrington took the heart and caused all this, that Tia brought Barbossa back and that he's alive, breathing, and near you. You're also feeling physical pain from your back - don't even try to deny it, as I can see blood stains running through your shirt. And, to top it all off, you're in confusion over your apparent pregnancy, your emotions are high, and you don't know what to do with them," he says.

"Is there a reason you came out here, or was it just to tell me my own feelings?" I snap.

"Well yes, we're going to stay here for as long as it takes to sort out a plan and a way to get to Davy Jones' locker for Jack. Tia has told us where we are to stay. We each have designated shacks," he says.

"Right, let's go then," I mutter.

Will stands and I allow him to help me up, pulling me back through the shack door. Reluctantly, I walk in. No one is around, so I presume they had made their way to their own cabins. Tia is sat beside her claws and Barbossa is stood, leaning beside the door I had just walked through.

"I didn't take you for the temper-tantrum, run-away-from-problem woman, Jasmine," Barbossa drawls out.

I ignore him, but step directly out of the reach of his hand in case he decides to reach out and touch me.

"I'm a changed man, Jaz. What I did before, it won't happen again," he says softly, reaching out to me.

"Don't touch me," I hiss. He drops his arm. "A sword can never change who it's hurt, intentional or not."

Will puts a hand on my shoulder. "You going to be ok?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You, well…Tia said you could stay here. You're sharing with Tia and, well, him," he says hesitantly and finishes by nodding to Barbossa who, I notice, is smirking with his head dipped.

"HIM?" I screech.

"Bye!" Will says and walks quickly to the door.

"Turner, get back here!" I yell as the door slams shut.

Barbossa starts full on laughing, and I spin round in fury.

"This is not funny," I snap, stepping forward. He carries on laughing.

Raising an arm to strike him, I throw fist forward. He wraps an arm around my wrist and pulls me in toward him. Tia stands but doesn't make a move, and I feel my breathing become short as I pull back against him. His grip tightens, and he pulls me up to meet his eyes. I take a gasp of breath before my breathing becomes sharper and faster than before.

"Don't ever try to strike me again," he growls, pushing me away and letting go.

I stumble backward at the force as he walks out of the cabin in fury. Once he leaves, I steady my breathing until it is back to normal. Looking toward the door where Barbossa had just walked out of, I glare. Walking toward the set of stairs, I turn to Tia.

"We need to talk later. I presume my room is in the same place," I say.

She only nods. Heading up the stairs and turning right, I walk down toward the door at the end. I knew this place easily - every room, every nook and cranny - from my childhood. Opening the door, I immediately turn to the bed on the left, the one overlooking the ocean, the one where I had slept when my mother came to Tia for weeks at a time, studying magic, controlling it, unlocking the secrets and other times for a release, release from the beatings when they become too much. Each time, she took me with her. This was our room. I sit on the bed before realising what Will said and that I need a new shirt. I carefully make my way over to the chest of drawers. Taking a breath, I pull it open. Inside lie all my mother's shirts. I take a white one out and pull my coat off, throwing that onto the bed before pulling my shirt off.

I begin to un-wrap the bandages, dropping them down to the floor. I pull open one of the bottom drawers, which holds all the medical supplies we need. Rolling out some more bandages, I begin to wrap them round the bottom of my wounds and, using the mirror to see, I wince. They are all an angry red, and some of them don't even look like they have begun to close, the one in the middle especially. Reaching round, I touch one before immediately hissing and jerking away. I look into the draw, trying to find something to help them - maybe a herb mix - but there isn't anything. Sighing, I realise I will have to call Tia, which is not something I want to do.

"Tia, do you think I can have some…" I start to yell, but cut myself off with a scream.

Tripping over the floorboard that I had tripped over since I was a child, I stumble and turn to look at it, not realising how far forward I had tripped in the small room. I hit the wall and, with no protection on my back, it slams into the wall and I scream in pain. I slip down the wall and hit the floor on my knees. Leaning forward, I gasp in pain and fight the urge to scream again as blood begins running into the middle wound and drips to the floor. The door slams open, and I don't even look up, the pain in my back too much to handle. I feel my arms being lifted at either side and I help them by standing, hissing in pain as that instantly makes everything worse.

"Jaz, let us do the work," someone whispers, but it's fuzzy and I feel my vision decreasing extremely fast.

"No, not again," I mumble, fighting the darkness threatening to overcome me.

"Let it happen, Jasmine, let it happen," I hear a deep growl from beside me.

I turn to face the person, my vision becoming darker almost immediately, but I keep trying to fight it. I make out a fuzzy shape of a tall, large person, too large to be Will.

"Get out!" I choke out.

"There are only two rooms, Jasmine. This room has two beds. We're sharing," he growls.

"No," I whisper, before the darkness takes over completely and I feel myself slip from the people holding me.

Will's POV

After I ran from Jaz, I don't go back to Elizabeth like I had planned to, but instead I walk over to where Gibbs and Marty are checking the longboat. I help them pull the longboat onto the bank.

"Will, is Jaz okay?" Gibbs asks.

"No. No, Gibbs, she's not ok. I think she's finally broke. She's been betrayed by everyone - us included – and I don't think she truly knows who to trust. Hell, I think Norrington would rank higher at the moment!" I tell them both.

"How to you mean, Will?" Marty asks.

"Well, she's been betrayed by us for not going to help her go back for Jack. We just pulled her away and were too selfish. She's been betrayed by Tia Dalma because the woman brought back Barbossa, and then Barbossa himself for when she was 17, I think - isn't that when he raped and marooned her the first time - and then again for a 's been betrayed by Jack because he stayed behind and didn't tell her, and then there's me, as I didn't help her just now. I told her she was sharing the hut with him and then left, leaving her to deal with it because I was scared of her reaction. She's been betrayed by Elizabeth with what she said, and I intend to have words with her for that. Then there's Norrington. He's better than us because he never betrayed her. He told us straight what was going to happen. He made his intentions true from the day he joined the crew, judging on what I saw in our four way battle on Isla cruces. It was obvious he was going to try and join the navy again. He couldn't serve under the Pearl, not if his life depended on it," I say, thinking about it.

The two look down in shame and I do the same. We really had betrayed her, and most of the time we hadn't even realised it. All of us jump when we hear a door slam and, turning, we see Barbossa with a look of fury on his face. I'm instantly aware of what's happening. If he's angry and there is only Tia and Jaz in the cabin, I don't see it as Tia annoying him. He notices us staring at him and glares. Marty and Gibbs avert their eyes, but I don't.

"What did you do?" I snarl.

Only two women in with him, and one he could knock out easily. The other, well…she is wounded, and it didn't take much to make her scream with pain if those wounds were knocked. I also knew it didn't take much for her to fall unconscious if those wounds began to bleed, so having his face this angry made me worry. It wouldn't take long for him to judge Jaz's weakness now. After all, she is pregnant and needs to be careful. No hits to the stomach, her wounds could re-open, any mention of Jack might annoy her depending on the person. But the way Barbossa would say it, it would take out all the fight in her. Also, she didn't want him touching her. Each is a weakness. So could Barbossa do the un-imaginable in such a short amount of time? My mind screams no, but another part of it says yes, that he wouldn't hesitate to try it again.

"I didn't do anything that you're thinking, Turner. I've changed," he says.

"It wouldn't stop you, would it? What did you do?" I snarl again.

"After you left, I began laughing. I never thought Jaz would be someone to screech - scream and curse and yell, yes - but the way she sounded was just not what I was expecting, so naturally I found it hilarious," he says.

"And?" I hiss, hoping to hurry him.

"She didn't find it as amusing, and asked me if I found it funny. Well, of course I didn't stop laughing, so she raised a hand as though to slap me. But I know a woman, she slapped me once, and they hurt, so I knew she wasn't going to slap me. It's Jack she slaps, so I knew either she was going to change it into a punch or punch with her other hand. So I grabbed her wrist and wrapped my fingers around it. She pulled away slightly, but I wasn't letting go," he says.

"Why didn't you let go? Do you not remember what she told you? 'Don't touch me'?" I practically yell at him.

"So I should have let her get away with it? I can't touch her but she can hit me when she pleases? That's not very fair. I merely gave her a friendly warning, then let go," he sneers.

"You don't care for fairness! If you did, you wouldn't have found a loop in the parley!" I snarl.

He doesn't say anything for a minute, and then opens his mouth, but is cut off by a scream and smash from Tia's shack. I run for the door and Barbossa quickly follows me. Gibbs and Marty hold back, trusting me to sort out the problem. Tia stands with open hands and on the floor looks to be a pot bowl with some type of crushed herb in it.

"Where's Jaz?" I say quickly.

Tia nods to the stairs and quickly grabs another pot and more herbs, but I don't stay to look at what she picks. I race up the stairs, hearing Barbossa's heavy footfalls behind me. Once I reach the top, I have the choice of going left or right. Hearing heavy and pained breathing from the right, I follow it down and Barbossa follows quickly. Running into the room, I see Jaz shirtless on her knees, bent over in pain. The top of her back is showing and it's covered in blood. Her old bandages lie on the floor, soaked with blood. I rush over quickly and Barbossa stands in the doorway, his face layered with shock.

"Don't just stand there! Grab her arm and help me put her on a bed" I hiss

Barbossa runs over and takes her other arm. He looks at her back quickly and winces, before we both lift her, trying to be as careful as possible since we could tell she was already in enough pain. She had lost a lot of blood that in turn was making her lose consciousness. She tries to help us by standing, but she hisses in pain, and I know that it hurts more than a hiss in the way her face moves with the pain.

"Let us do the work," I whisper. If she doesn't, it would only make it worse. We lead her toward a bed.

He says something to Jaz and she doesn't react very well, judging from how tense she suddenly becomes. Suddenly, we stumble at how heavy she becomes. Looking at her as she slips slightly, I see she's unconscious and sigh, before keeping a firm hand on her and then, looking to Barbossa, I see him doing the same.

"Lie her down on the bed," Tia Dalma says from the door.

We quickly place her on the bed and her back is shown to us fully. I snarl as Barbossa winces and Tia hisses. Each wound doesn't look to have healed, and most are inflamed. Tia immediately pulls up a chair and starts directing us. Barbossa is to get a bowl of water whilst I keep her still, because apparently what Tia was going to do next would bring her out of unconscious. Barbossa brings back a bowl of water and Tia dips a cloth in. She quickly orders for Barbossa to stand near in case he is needed. Tia drops a herb into the deepest wound of Jaz's back, the one where people could see the bone.

"She will scream," Tia warns us both.

Slowly, she then rings the cloth of water over Jaz's back. Instantly, a reaction occurs. Small whispers of smoke begin to erupt from her back. Her eyes instantly shoot open. She does nothing for a few seconds, then her eyes water and a tear slips from her eyes and she bites her lip as more tears slip. Her lip begins to bleed.

"Is she even conscious?" Barbossa asks.

"Oh, she's conscious," I say as her eyes light in fury.

"She's extraordinary quiet compared to what I'm used to." He smirks.

"Shut the…" she starts and then screams in pain. Her screams lasts for around 2 minutes, before the smoking over her back disappears and her screams die into whimpers of pain, before ceasing altogether. She breaths shakily but doesn't move.

Tia Dalma leans over and, from the looks of it, checks the wound. When she has had a look, I make a quick glance before double taking. The wound looks exactly like all the others, just a laceration and nothing more. I look at Tia Dalma oddly and she begins to mix herbs together till she makes a fine paste. Rubbing it between her fingers, she looks at me and nods. I look at her in confusion. As she rubs the paste into the wounds, I see the bleeding stop and Jaz jerks in pain. I quickly push my hands onto her shoulders as she begins to move in what I assume pain as she begins biting her lip again. She winces and turns her head to the side, facing the wall. I feel her breathing extremely heavily. Sighing, I let her shoulders go and she doesn't move. Tia begins mixing more herbs and scatters them over the paste. They sink in and Tia's face seems to lighten slightly as they don't do anything, and she begins wrapping bandages over the wounds, before standing, taking the bowls, and leaving. Barbossa follows Tia out and I take a look over to Jaz, realise she's sleeping, and then leave the room.

Jaz's POV

I wake up slowly and am still facing the wall. It is still light outside, and in the room. I breathe slowly because I don't know the time, and I'm not sure if Barbossa is in the room with me or not. The door opens and I tense as the footfalls are heavy. They walk over to my bed, and I see a hand reach out towards my back. I snap my arm up and grab the person's wrist. They stop, and I sit up slowly and let go of his wrist. Turning over, I shuffle back into the wall, making sure to be careful of the wound.

"Don't touch my back or any part of me," I snarl slowly to the person who I can now identify as Barbossa.

"It has to be checked every hour, Jasmine," he growls.

"Not by you. What didn't you understand by don't touch me?" I hiss, beginning to stand.

A fresh shirt had been put on me, presumably by Tia. I stand and test my weight, making sure not to split my freshly scabbed wounds. I walk towards the door and Barbossa follows. Pulling my coat on, as I go my brown package hits me and I pull it out, unwrapping it as I go down the stairs. I lift the silver chain and let it hang in the air, before placing it in my hand. On the bottom of the chain is a round silver circle with a gap in the middle, which, if I remember correctly, holds an orange stone, although it isn't currently there. I sigh in frustration. The magic in the necklace, which had been passed down my mother's line, wouldn't work without the stone, which is why the two could be separated should the magical user need them to be. I don't know where my mother hid the other half. I stuff the necklace into my pocket and step off the last step, looking around for Tia downstairs. I see her back to us, holding an orange stone to the light, and I gasp in shock. She spins round.

"We need to talk," I hiss, fury crossing my face.

**double update **


	14. Chapter 14 planning

**thank you libby**

"Jaz, I can explain," she says.

"Can you really? What is it, because I would so love to hear it?" I snap advancing toward where she is standing.

A hand curls onto my shoulder, and I pull myself away.

"Do you not understand the meaning of don't touch me? It means you make no physical contact with the person." I snap at him before turning back to Tia. "Well?" I hiss.

"Your mother gave this to me the last time you stayed here. She said to give it to you when you either asked about it or when you needed it most," she explains.

"So I didn't need it when I came here last time? Didn't need it when you warned me about my past? Did I not need it then?" I cry.

"I felt you did not need it. You still had someone's protection, and I needed to teach you how to use it, and there was not enough time," she says.

"I know exactly how to use it, and whose protection did I have? Jack? Well, he isn't exactly protection considering it's him that is in trouble!"

"You know how to use it? How?" she asks.

"It's traditional Pearl magic; I know how it works because it's been passed down the family line for centuries. Each Pearl female is taught how to use it before the mother takes it away until the mother knows her fate. She then hands the necklace over, but my mother never knew her fate and so never taught me. I may not have magic, but when in the presence of something so magically strong, as I frequently was, the magic begins speaking to you. I was taught how to use it; you click the two together, and you wear the necklace when the problem comes and you can't get out. Then, you rip the necklace off and throw it down, before stepping on it. And then the magic happens. You watch as the three different fires spread from the necklace, and you run. First the orange fire, the warning - it gives burns like any normal fire would - and then the blue fire - it destroys and blackens human flesh. Then, the final fire, emerald green - the one where you need to run as fast as possible and get away from any area in a 2.2 mile range. The green fire is the most dangerous as it destroys anything in its path and the only one safe from it all is the user, though they usually end up with a few burns too. Now, give me the second half," I demand.

"Be careful how you use it," she tells me, and turns away before leaving the cabin.

I take both pieces in my hands and click the two together. A glow erupts through the gem, and it begins to shine like it used to when my mother had it. I wrap it around my neck and let it hang, feeling the magic hum through the room. The crew open the door and file in one by one.

"Captain, what's the plan?" Gibbs asks.

"Well…" Barbossa begins, stepping forward.

"Who is the captain here? Because I don't remember this crew ever following one of your orders. As far as I'm aware, you are not a captain," I snap. He steps back, hands raised in surrender, and I step forward.

"Apologies," he grumbles to my smirk.

"Right, the plan. I think we need to head straight to the locker, but unfortunately we need a map, and the only place I believe would know where it is is Tortuga, which is currently full of spies for Beckett, so that's out of the question," I say thoughtfully. "Another problem is we have no way there. One longboat was packed full of just us, and we have supplies to think about, as well as two other people. We have no way there."

"There's no need to travel to Tortuga. I know where we need to go for a way to the locker," Barbossa boasts.

"Oh, do you now? Care to share?" I snap, annoyed I need his help.

"Asking for help from me, Jasmine? I never expected that to happen," he says, smirking.

I clench my fists. Will seems to understand and rolls his eyes at me. I smile softly; he always seems to know

"The only map that runs to the locker is in Singapore, in one of Sao Feng's temples. We need to head down there if we're going to get anywhere. I will make sure we get there," he speaks, taking on the role of captain.

"I am not going to Singapore. There has to be another way!" I say.

"No other way, Jasmine, but, if I remember rightly, Sao Feng quite likes you," Barbossa smirks.

I shudder. That man had cornered me in a room and had been telling me I should have someone better than Jack, someone more like him. When I refused, he tried to take me by force, so I shot him in the arm and ran. Jack attacked him later and scarred his face, and he's never liked us since. Only he liked me more than Jack, something I wasn't happy with, so going to Singapore was something I'm not keen on.

"Fine, we go to Singapore and steal the charts," I sigh.

"Jaz, we don't have a ship, we have no way to get to Singapore! The only thing we have to benefit us is a map room," Will says.

"Map room?" I perk up.

"Aye, Jaz it has building plans in it also," Gibbs explains.

"Right, new plan: take me to it," I order.

Each of us files out. Gibbs and Will lead the way to the bottom of the island. A small hut surrounded by mangroves lies in the middle of nowhere. Opening the door, we all file into the small, round room with a wide table in the middle. Surrounding it are shelves which hold many, many maps, leaving us a small ring between the table and shelves to stand in. I'm between Will and Barbossa, and I turn to face the shelves, ordering my crew to do the same.

"Right, look for maps of Singapore. Check, everyone, and any you find place on the table. Go," I say. They begin reading the maps.

"Do I have to follow that order as well, or am I not included?" Barbossa asks smugly.

"You are not my crew, nor are you welcome among me or them. You can do as you please," I hiss. Why does he make me so infuriated?

"Very well," he smirks, leaning down toward my ear, "I will help you; after all, you are clearly desperate for it."

I flinch away from him and glare at him. He looks at me with smugness in return. I hate that man! He always knows how to frustrate me.

"Do you want to switch places with me?" Will asks.

"No," I grind out, quickly unraveling a map of Africa and rolling it back up.

Eventually, when darkness has fallen and we're looking with the help of candle light, we find the last map from the last pile, and everyone turns the walk out the door. Will is supporting Elizabeth, as she is practically asleep. The rest of the crew stumble over their own feet, each going separate ways to their cabins.

"Be at the map room around midday!" I call my order.

Me and Barbossa wander up to Tia's, with him in front of me. We walk in, and she has two cups out on the table. We sit, and Barbossa takes his mug. I glance at the drink inside and my face turns to one of annoyance.

"Why can't I have any rum?" I moan.

"You are with child, Jasmine Pearl. You do not have any rum," she says sternly.

I huff, and Barbossa smirks, taking a long drink and humming his content at the taste. I glare, and his smirk increases.

"Enough!" Tia snaps. Standing, she places a mug in front of me. "Drink," she orders.

I take a sip and spit it right back into the mug. "Not that shit stuff!" I groan.

"Drink, or don't drink," Tia says.

"I'd rather have rum," I mutter.

"No," she says.

"Fine!" I growl.

Standing, I head up the stairs and to my room. I enter and immediately head for the bed, not caring to change as working all day had taken any energy I had left. I collapse onto it and sigh. This would be the first time I hadn't had Jack sleeping beside me in a long time. I turn and face the wall and, for a while, I lie there in silence. The door creaks open and footfalls go toward the other bed. I tense almost immediately, before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. I can't sleep now, not with him here.

"You're still up then, I see," Barbossa growls.

I don't answer, instead turning to the window and looking out as bats fly past hunting for moths and other creepy crawlies.

"Sleep, Jaz," he murmurs.

"How can I? How can you think I would sleep with you here?" I snap.

"Then don't," he snaps.

I stay up the whole night making sure Barbossa doesn't try anything, and he doesn't.

**_4 months later_**

"No, we need to go this way, through the city. But we need multiple distractions so none of us get caught," I say, disagreeing with Barbossa's statement

The door to the map shack swings open, and Tia walks in with a tray of mugs. She lets everyone but me pick their own and then hands one to me.

"I hate this shit," I sigh.

"I know, but it's good for the baby," she tells me for maybe the 100th time.

I look down to my swollen stomach and place a hand over it. Only a week ago had I felt my first kick, and I was positive the child would be female.

"We need to do it this way. Trust me, Jaz," Barbossa argues.

"Trust you? Not likely," I snap.

"Wait, what if we go about it this way?" Will says, taking a look before showing us

"It would need something more, but it could work, Will," I agree.

"Will, break's over," Gibbs yells.

**2********_month later_**

We pull away from Tia's shack with me at the helm. It isn't a ship and it isn't a longboat. It is something in between, something that will get us to Singapore, where we could get a proper ship and travel to the locker. But first we needed the charts.

"Won't be long now, Jack, just hold on," I whisper.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa yells.

"Stop ordering my crew around!" I scream at him.

He approaches me and I him, leaving Gibbs at the helm. Tia approaches us as she normally does when we are about to argue, when all three of us gasp.

"Hoist the colours high," we all mumble together.

I look at them both.

"The song has been sung, the brethren is called," I whisper.


End file.
